No Es Tan Fácil
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Apenas han pasado unas semanas desde los sucesos en aquella isla. Y con su regreso a casa, la vida debe continuar... Moira y Claire se han vuelto más cercanas que nunca, cosa que las lleva a descubrir nuevos sentimientos y experiencias. Nuestras sobrevivientes tendrán que lidiar con prejuicios y contradicciones, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no son fáciles. Claire/Moira SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

_¡HOLA! Ésta es Ada Hetfield con un nuevo proyecto entre manos ¬u¬ Sí, es un BurtonField (Claire/Moira) He jugado Revelations 2 todas las vacaciones, y estoy jodidamente enamorada del juego, fue justo lo que esperaba, incluso mejor. ¿A ustedes les gustó? xD_ _En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, más que si no gustan de ésta temática, simple: No lo lean. En serio. Os he advertido, joder. :v_ _Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; yo sólo tengo la trama. _ _Leer no da cáncer en los ojos. :3_

**_No Es Tan Fácil_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Esa chica no dejaba de mirarla con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro; por un momento fue como si nada hubiese pasado_, _fue como, si todo hubiera transcurrido con completa normalidad en aquella fiesta de Terra Save, y ahora sólo estuvieran disfrutando de un pequeño descanso para tomarse un café.

Sabía que todo lo que había pasado dejaría una marca muy grande en Moira. Pasaron tanto tiempo atrapadas en esa isla, cayendo en una pesadilla tras otra. La castaña se había llevado la peor parte tratando de sobrevivir a todos esos horrores por seis meses, y, era de entender que siguiera sin querer hablar de eso. No la juzgaba, apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que todo finalizó; le tomaría un rato procesarlo, pero a final de cuentas, lo único que importaba era que seguía viva.

Una risa leve salió de los labios de Moira, llamando la atención de la pelirroja –¿Qué? – Preguntó en una media sonrisa –Nada. – la chica imitó el gesto y después apoyó su mejilla recargándola sobre la palma de su propia mano –Me gusta tu nuevo corte – Claire sonrió ampliamente y después dio un sorbo a su taza de café –Creí que iba a verte toda mi vida con el mismo peinado, es genial que pruebes cosas nuevas… Tú sabes – notó como la ojiazul arqueaba una ceja divertida –¿Estás diciéndome que era aburrida? –

Entonces Moira casi se ahoga con su malteada.

Se golpeó el pecho un par de veces y por fin pudo hablar –¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca dije eso… Claire, eres la chica más genial que conozco en éste puto mundo, no importa si siempre llevas el mismo corte o lo cambias cada semana, porque, bueno, siempre te vas a ver bien y… – Claire soltó una carcajada, y Moira se quiso morir de vergüenza, ¿En verdad había dicho eso frente a ella? Dios. –Y yo no sé que mierda estoy diciendo – La pelirroja rodó los ojos y dejó escapar otra pequeña risa –Tranquila, Moira. Somos amigas desde que tú eras una pequeña, puedes ser directa conmigo y sabes que no habrá problema. – Bueno, pues si eso quería, entonces… Se rascó la nuca y trató de mirarla a los ojos lo mejor posible –Sólo digo que de cualquier forma eres linda, ¿Bien? – Los labios de Claire se curvaron gentilmente en un gesto que, a los ojos de Moira, era uno de los más dulces que había visto en su vida –Bueno, gracias. Y debo decir que tú eres hermosa. – Wow, ¿Lo había dicho? ¿En serio Claire Redfield le había dicho eso?, Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sintió como si todo dentro de ella fuera a explotar –Tú… ¿Tú crees? – Moira no era tonta, y, de hecho, la muchacha tenía el ego muy alto; sólo quería que la única mujer a la que nunca pudo tener repitiera esa simple palabra al menos otra vez –Sí, lo eres. ¿Sabes? Si hubiese tenido una hermana menor me hubiese gustado que fuese justo como tú. – Y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Sus expectativas de que Claire la notara de otra forma habían bajado a un 0%. Quería golpearse internamente, quería regresar a esa puta isla en ese momento y morir por tener ese pensamiento tan idiota. Claire siempre la vería como a la hermana menor que nunca pudo tener, como a su mejor amiga con la cual ahora compartía el sentimiento de la supervivencia. Joder, Moira también era una persona con sentimientos a pesar de siempre aparentar ser una chica ruda que huye a toda costa de los compromisos.

_"__Acéptalo, eso nunca va a pasar."_

-¿Moira? – La voz femenina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Moira parpadeó un par de veces mirando confusa a Claire –Perdón, ¿Habías dicho algo? – la menor de los Redfield rió quedamente negando con la cabeza –Dije que Barry acaba de enviar un mensaje, estará aquí pronto. – La más joven sólo asintió sin decir nada más. Los minutos pasaron y entre las dos se había formado un silencio casi asesino; Moira miraba para todos lados menos hacia la pelirroja, y eso comenzaba a inquietar a Claire –Moira, ¿Está todo bien? – Otra vez, Moira movió su cabeza como si fuera un maldito robot.

_"__Bueno, ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?... Después de todo, Claire nunca mostró ni un poco de interés en todos estos años. No hay porqué ponerse así ahora; además, no es como si estuviera enamorada o algo para el estilo, el amor es para tontos."_

Sintió la espesa barba de su padre picándole la frente, sólo para darse cuenta de que le había dado un beso de saludo; Moira sonrió instintivamente y unos segundos después pudo verlo sentado a su lado –No sabía que estabas aquí – dijo el hombre al tiempo que su hija volvía a beber de su malteada –Me sentía encerrada, y no tenía nada que hacer, así que – habló exagerando un poco –Bueno, ya que quieres hacer algo, ¿Podrías ir a recoger a Natalia y a Polly? Están en casa de esa amiga suya… ya sabes quien es – La castaña lo miró con una expresión desganada y torció la boca. Notó que Claire estaba riendo, seguramente por la mueca que había formado –¿Es en serio? – el mayor asintió con seguridad –Hazlo por éste pobre hombre – el pelirrojo trató de hacer un puchero pero su "pequeña" le tapó la cara –¡Ah, no! Nada de chantajes, Barry –

̶ Por favor, cielo… en verdad me gustaría ir pero debo estar en la BSAA en un rato.

̶ No.

̶ ¿Y si te presto el auto? – decía mostrándole las llaves de éste. Moira arqueó una ceja –Bueno, creo que así nos estamos entendiendo mejor – tomó las llaves –Pues entonces date prisa – La castaña rodó los ojos –Está bien, pero sólo si después me dejas ir a dar una vuelta – Su padre suspiró para luego sonreírle junto con Claire. Era increíble como su relación había mejorado tanto en tan sólo unas semanas. Al fin Moira podía decir que se sentía en casa –Ok, tú ganas. Sólo apúrate. – Moira se levantó de su asiento para proceder a darle un beso en la frente a su papá, el cual sonrió anchamente y después pasó detrás de él para poder despedirse de Claire.

Su plan era, realmente darle un simple beso en la mejilla; era algo normal entre ellas, pero la joven superviviente no contó con que Claire se encontrara ligeramente distraída, así que al momento de tocar su hombro e inclinarse, la pelirroja de pronto volteó a verla y sus rostros se encontraron sorpresivamente. Todo se movía en cámara lenta, estaban tan cerca que si se movía un poco más podría tocar sus labios.

Entonces Claire se echó un poco hacia atrás.

Las dos rieron de manera nerviosa. Eso estuvo bastante cerca –Lo siento – dijo Moira riendo para aligerar las cosas. Claire negó, imitando la acción de su amiga –No, yo me volteé. Está bien – La castaña volvió a sonreír y ahora lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en el costado de la cabeza –Nos vemos después – dijo rápidamente comenzando a caminar. Ya iba casi hasta la salida del lugar cuando escuchó a su padre –¡Hey, Burton! – Ella volteó –Nada de chicas en la casa – Moira sonrió incómoda al sentir la mirada divertida de Claire y de Barry, sólo hizo una señal con la mano para darle a entender que había captado el mensaje y siguió su camino al auto.

Una vez adentro exhaló pesadamente y trató de controlar su respiración, para después arrancar e ir en busca de sus hermanas.

_"__¿Qué mierda fue eso?"_

**_Bueno, eso ha sido todo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuamos? xD_**

**_¿Revs? Son gratis! y harán muy feliz a un dinosaurio. :3_**

**_Mi Tumblr... dinoyorkme_**

**_Ask... dino_york_**

**_Página de FB... Ada Hetfield_**

**_¡Nos vemos! *3*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay actualización! Una disculpa por la demora, por motivos personales y delicados no tuve oportunidad de actualizar, pero aquí estoy nuevamente dejándoles más cositas **_

_**Muchas gracias por los revs, follows y favs... han hecho muy feliz a un dinosaurio. :D**_

_**Ehmm... la canción para éste capítulo es: Suck My dick - Dj Valentino. (ya sabrán por qué xD)**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**_

**_No Es Tan Fácil_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Moira trataba de conducir tranquilamente, puesto que, según Barry, debía ser responsable a la hora de llevar a más personas en el auto, sobre todo si éstas eran Polly y Natalia. Las más jóvenes iban en el asiento trasero conversando sobre el montón de cosas que habían hecho en casa de su amiga; Moira miró rápidamente por el retrovisor fijándose en Natalia, la cual, por lo visto se había adaptado a su nueva vida más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado. Todo resultaba tan nuevo… Su relación con su padre, el hecho de tener otra hermana, aunque no era oficial todavía, ya que sus padres y el sistema se estaban encargando del proceso de adopción todavía, pero, ella estaba completamente segura que dentro de poco Natalia sería toda una Burton.

-Oye, Moira… ¿Puedes poner esto? – Decía Polly pasándole una memoria USB a la castaña, la cual sin cuestionar la insertó en el puerto del estéreo. Relativamente todo estaba bien, sólo era música; el sonido de la electrónica sonó por todo el lugar, y unos pocos segundos después, ocurrió.

**_~Suck my motherfucking dick ~ _**

La castaña paró el auto en seco, casi haciendo que las otras dos se estrellaran en el parabrisas. Retiró rápidamente la memoria del puerto y volteó a ver furiosa a su hermana –¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos es esto!? – Habló mostrándole el objeto mientras la rubia sonreía con nerviosismo y desviaba la mirada –Una… Una memoria USB –

-¡Sé lo que es eso! ¡Hablo de la música! – Exclamó.

-¡Yo no tenía idea, Brenda me la prestó!

-Sí, claro, y yo soy hetero. –

-Eso ni Dios te lo cree – Defendió la chica.

-¡Exacto! Mira… no tengo problemas con que escuches la música que quieras, pero… - Fue interrumpida por la más pequeña.

-¿Moira?

-Dime. – habló volviendo a poner en marcha el auto, más tarde tendría una plática con Polly.

-¿Podemos ir por pizza? – Los ojos de la castaña rodaron y un largo suspiro abandonó su boca. Luego recordó lo que dijo su padre:

_El nuevo bebé necesita ser consentido._

-Seguro.

-oOo-

Claire se encontraba saliendo de las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. acompañada por Barry. Desde su llegada hace tres semanas, Terra Save se había puesto en contacto con el cuartel y habían llegado a un acuerdo para investigar en conjunto el nuevo virus. Chris, como capitán, debía estar al tanto de tal acontecimiento, así que pasaría unos meses en Canadá, y ya de paso, checar si su hermana estaba progresando emocionalmente. Los dos pelirrojos se detuvieron en la entrada; Barry sonrió cálidamente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la menor de los Redfield –Hay algo que quieres preguntar desde hace rato, ¿No es así? – Burton tenía un instinto paternal realmente increíble, no le sorprendía que ahora se encontrara tomando la decisión de comenzar a criar a otra niña, y no tenía dudas de que lo haría perfectamente siendo un padre para Natalia. Esa pequeña sin dudas estaría en buenas manos. Una media sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Claire –No es nada, sólo noté que te tomaste bien lo de Moira –

Barry soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de más de uno en el lugar –¿Lo de las chicas? – La pelirroja asintió –¿Tú ya lo sabías? – volvió a asentir. El hombre se rascó la nuca y comenzó a caminar junto con ella –Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿Sabes?... Ella solía llevar varias amigas a la casa y quedarse encerrada un buen rato en su habitación… Oh dios – detuvo su caminar al recibir la repentina revelación; Claire miraba divertida su expresión de terror y cómo pasaba a poner sus manos en el rostro como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-¿Barry? – La pelirroja tocó su hombro y luego el Burton se exaltó dramáticamente.

-Oh por dios, ¡No puede ser!

-Barry, hey. Cálmate. – Dijo sacudiendo su hombro pero el pelirrojo estaba histérico.

-¡Nada de calmarme! ¡Todo éste tiempo estuvo tijereteando con no sé cuantas mujeres en MI CASA!

Barry estaba llamando demasiado la atención; las personas que pasaban lo miraban como si fuese un loco y Claire sólo quería que en ese mismo momento la tragara la tierra.

-No puedes saber si de verdad estaba haciendo eso.

-¡Oh por favor, Redfield! ¡No seas inocente! – Exclamó. Claire puso los ojos en blanco. Si hablaban de inocencia, Barry era una de las personas más inocentes sobre el planeta tierra. Barry no se cansaba de lanzar una maldición tras otra.

-Sea lo que sea, ya pasó. Así que sólo déjalo atrás. – Comentó la pelirroja una vez que el hombre estuvo más calmado. Ahora comprendía de donde había sacado Moira el hábito de decir tantas malas palabras; no es que ella no las dijera, obviamente no era ninguna santa ni nada de eso, pero los Burton podían decir una palabrota tras otra sin detenerse. Sinceramente, antes de conocerlos no tenía idea de la cantidad de insultos que podían existir.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba aparcada la motocicleta de la pelirroja, y una vez ahí Barry se quedó pensativo. Era extraño como todas las cosas volvían a la "normalidad" después de los últimos seis meses, que, fueron realmente devastadores, y no sólo para él… Claire apenas se encontraba saliendo del abismo en el que se encontraba varias semanas atrás. El regreso de Moira definitivamente lo había cambiado todo; al menos Claire ya comenzaba a ser quien era antes, ya empezaba a comer lo suficiente como para no parecerse al cadáver de la novia.

-Uh… ¿Claire?

-¿Sí?

-Mañana no irás a trabajar, ¿Cierto? – Claire asintió notando cómo el hombre volvía a rascarse la nuca seguido de un ligero gruñido, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre el suelo, como si le costara trabajo decir lo que en realidad pensaba. No quería molestarla puesto a lo cansada que se veía últimamente, pero ver a su hija tratando de adaptarse nuevamente al mundo normal era difícil, y Claire era una de esas pocas personas que podría ayudarle a sobrellevar todo lo vivido –Quisiera pedirte un favor… Es sobre Moira. – La forma en que lo dijo hizo que de inmediato pusiera cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa con Moira? – Golpe mental. Por supuesto, era obvio lo que pasaba con Moira. Dios, que torpe; pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por cada pequeño inconveniente que girara en torno a la castaña, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Bastaba decir que Claire pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el hospital cuando trajeron a Moira de regreso; todos los días ella estaba ahí sin falta hasta que el deber la obligara a regresar a Terra Save.

-Ella está literalmente bien. – Hizo una pausa –Sólo… Ya sabes… Hace una semana le dieron el alta en el hospital, y sé lo mucho que se está esforzando por volver a la normalidad.

-Lo sé… - Dijo quedamente.

-Yo… la vi más relajada mientras estaba contigo ésta mañana, así que pensé en algo.

-Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Podrías sacarla un rato de la casa?, Ya sabes, hacer que se distraiga con algo.

-Entiendo – Habló posando el pulgar sobre su barbilla de manera pensativa.

-Es sólo si quieres. – Agregó el de la barba. Claire lo miró fijamente.

-No, no. Está bien. Haría cualquier cosa. – Sonrió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a subir a su motocicleta. En su cabeza ya estaba empezando a formar un montón de planes; sabía que Moira era la clase de chica que no podía quedarse quieta, como un pequeño de 4 años, así que iba a necesitar de un lugar en el cual la castaña pudiese sacar toda su energía.

-Gracias, Claire. Sé que esto le hará bien a ella… y a ti también. – Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se formó, la sonrisa de Claire pasó a tensarse, para luego desaparecer al perderse en sus propios recuerdos.

_-Si Moira no te hubiese seguido esto jamás habría pasado – Claire mantenía la mirada puesta sobre las sabanas blancas de aquella cama de hospital mientras escuchaba a esa mujer sollozar por su hija. La pelirroja apretó la manta con sus manos; la herida que quedó después de haberle retirado el brazalete volvió a abrirse, pero el dolor no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante._

_-Kathy… lo sé… lo siento tanto – su voz se quebró junto con los otros cuantos pedazos que quedaban de ella. Su visión se volvió borrosa debido a las lágrimas. No bastaba con decir "lo siento"… Su único pensamiento en ese instante fue que ella debería estar muerta en lugar de Moira. Dios, era sólo una chiquilla con tanto por delante, y todo se había acabado porque al final decidió salvar a su patética existencia._

_-Tú mataste a mi hija. – Sentenció con rabia para pasar a salir de la habitación, dejando sola a una Claire Redfield que se odiaba demasiado a sí misma, sin fuerzas para argumentar cualquier cosa y con una enorme culpa que cargaría por el resto de su vida._

Sus ojos se apagaron, quiso volver a fingir una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible –¿Kathy estará bien con esto? – Su voz sonó hueca. Barry guardó silencio por un momento; estaba consciente de que la relación de Kathy con Claire se encontraba rota, sabía que su esposa había sido uno de los tantos factores dentro de la depresión de la pelirroja, pero, Moira era lo único que importaba en esos momentos –No se trata de lo que Kathy quiera, se trata de lo que Moira necesita… y mi hija te necesita tanto como tú a ella. – Le sonrió y luego sacudió cariñosamente su cabello.

-Bien, pasaré mañana entonces. – Forzó una pequeña sonrisa y encendió la motocicleta.

-¡Conduce con cuidado! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la viera partir nuevamente hacia Terra Save.

-oOo-

Mientras tanto en una pizzería se encontraba una joven junto a sus dos hermanas esperando su turno para ordenar. Si había algo que odiaba de la civilización, era hacer cola para comer. Aunque era mucho mejor que tener que cazar a esos pobres e inocentes conejos y después pasar por todo ese asqueroso proceso de despellejamiento entre otras cosas igual de desagradables. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su pie se movía con insistencia; miraba con fastidio a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos… tan indecisos. Si decidir el sabor de una pizza era uno de los retos más difíciles que habían enfrentado, entonces en menos de un minuto estarían jodidos si trataran de sobrevivir en una isla llena de locos y monstruos que se movían como Amy Winehouse en uno de sus conciertos.

_"Los odio."_

¡Al fin! Era su turno. Moira dejó que Natalia decidiera los condimentos, mientras que su hermana a sus espaldas la miraba expectante –¿Entonces? – Habló llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?

-Mo, por favor. Quiero decir… tengo 17, sé perfectamente lo que es una – fue interrumpida estrepitosamente por la hermana mayor.

-¡Pizza familiar!... Eso, por favor. Vamos a comer un montón de pizza hoy. – Rió nerviosa mientras el sujeto de la caja la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro o algo así, después la castaña le puso cara de pocos amigos y éste pasó a desviar la mirada sintiendo que iba a ser asesinado. Moira sintió un tirón de su nueva chaqueta y volteó hacia abajo notando a una pequeña con el rostro iluminado al ver tantos ingredientes, cosa que la hizo sonreír ampliamente –¿Podemos probar esa? – Preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que sí. – Revolvió su cabello. Los ojos de la niña brillaron con intensidad, ¿Era posible que una persona mostrase esa expresión por una simple pizza mexicana? Bueno, ahora lo creía. Una vez que ordenaron y les fue entregado su pedido fueron a sentarse a una mesa; Moira pidió a la más pequeña que fuera por servilletas y sobres de salsas.

-Ok, acabemos con esto. – Habló Moira abriendo la caja.

-¿Hablas de la pizza o de nuestra platica? – La castaña la fulminó con la mirada.

-De ambas.

-Okay…

-Sabes que no tengo problemas con que hagas cosas que hacen las personas de tu edad, pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que controlarte frente a Natalia, ¿De acuerdo? – La menor asintió rodando los ojos.

-Está bien… aunque creo que es tonto puesto que dentro de unos años lo sabrá también.

Moira se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Pues sí pero déjala disfrutar su infancia, ¿Quieres? – Habló fastidiada –¿No deseabas tener una hermana menor? Ahora actúa como la hermana mayor que debes ser. –

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo cortarme el cabello y volverme lesbiana y también debo enamorarme de Claire Redfield? – movió las cejas divertida mientras Moira se sobresaltaba y la miraba como si estuviese a punto de matarla.

-¡Yo… Yo no estoy enamorada de Claire Redfield! – Exclamó llamando la atención de dos o tres personas en el lugar, su rostro se puso rojo cuando Natalia apareció y la miró fijamente.

-¿Tú y Claire se van a casar? – Preguntó inocentemente la niña. Polly soltó una carcajada y chocó los cinco con Natalia, la cual la imitó sin saber realmente por qué, mientras Moira estrellaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, completamente muerta de vergüenza.

Gruñó con fuerza.

Definitivamente ser la hermana mayor no era fácil.

_**Y... Fin del capítulo!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo pasar a Claire al lado oscuro? 7u7**_

**AHORA LOS REVIEWS**

**frozenheart7: Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un rev, y sí, es una pareja muy explosiva xD simplemente no pude evitar querer escribir sobre ellas después de terminar el juego.**

**UserAnon: ¿Verdad que duele no encontrar Burtonfield en español? llevo dos meses sufriendo con eso, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto... fue como "Crearé mi propio Claire/Moira con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas" xD Y concuerdo contigo en que deberían ser canon, aunque viniendo de Capcom, lo dudo. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer. ^^**

**MISSESHARPERREDFIELD: Gracias! :D**

**Violette Moore: Gracias mija chula ! *3* Has hecho muy feliz a un dinosaurio, y espero que puedas jugarlo, es la onda. xD**

**Addie Redfield: Holiii! aquí tienes la continuación. :D Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rev. Quería basarme desde un principio en cómo es que se sienten las dos después de todo el drama vivido durante los seis meses. Por parte de Moira, sabemos lo que tuvo que pasar, yo creo que Moira estuvo enamorada o al menos se sintió atraída por Claire desde el comienzo del juego (si es posible desde antes) pero cómo tú dices, es demasiado inocente, y algo terca como para aceptarlo. Y también estás muy en lo cierto sobre Claire, pero eso lo iremos viendo conforme avance la historia. ;D un abrazo!**

**Espiritu del mas alla: Ohhhh, muchas gracias!**

**Eso es todo por ahora... ¿Revs? ¿Amenazas de muerte? xD ¡Son gratis! y harán feliz a un dinosaurio. :D**

**Para los que no sepan que es "Suck my dick"... favor de usar el traductor. xD**

**Tumblr... dinoyorkme (a veces subo dibujitos :3 )**

**ask... dino_york **

**Facebook... Ada Hetfield**

**Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! ¡El bloqueo se fue! ;u; Perdonen por tardar, en serio quería actualizar pero tenía un bloqueo bastante serio, más aparte si agregamos el trabajo, ensayos con mi banda, y mi xbox... bueno. :v**_

_**Desde aquí quisiera agradecer a las chicas de FF, por las brillantes ideas estilo telenovela que me han dado, y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de pasar y leer éstas cosas, en serio, muchísimas gracias, los amo. :3**_

_**Err, el capítulo iba a ser más largo, lo admito, pero no podía esperar más, así que estará como dividido en dos partes, espero que les guste. :D**_

_**Cabe decir que los personajes pertenecen a Capcom, y que lo único que me pertenece a mí es la trama.**_

_**Sin más que decir... ¡A leer!**_

**_No Es Tan Fácil_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

Todos en casa estaban dormidos, eso suponía. Por más que intentara dormir no podía, y mantenerse despierta toda la noche recordando un montón de cosas, no era exactamente su actividad favorita por hacer.

Su mirada se mantenía fija sobre el techo; suspiraba una y otra vez. A veces lograba dormir sin problema alguno, y otras… simplemente se quedaba despierta toda la noche escuchando los sonidos de los alrededores, como si estuviese alerta de que alguien fuera a venir para atacarla. Pero ahora estaba segura, ¿No? Aún así, seguía en su cabeza el temor de que algo la atrapara y despertara de vuelta en esa isla, sola. Sin absolutamente nadie para cuidar su espalda… sin la oportunidad de volver a ser buscada.

_"Tonterías. La B.S.A.A. acabó con todas esas cosas… ¿Verdad?"_

Dejó salir un pequeño gruñido y rodó hacia un lado para tomar su nuevo móvil. Barry la estaba consintiendo demasiado desde su regreso: ropa nueva_, _teléfono nuevo, la dejaba usar el auto, e incluso tenía una pantalla más grande que la que solía tener. Pero así como había cosas nuevas, notó que algunas cosas viejas ya no estaban en su habitación. A su closet le faltaban unas cuantas prendas que acostumbraba usar… tal vez se las habían pasado a Polly y ella no quiso usarlas porque según decía la menor, eran muy de _lesbiana_. Nunca preguntó nada sobre donde estaba su ropa, y cuando vio todas sus fotos en la chimenea, apenas y pudo articular palabra alguna. A su mamá no le había dado tiempo de tener todo en orden para cuando llegase, aunque claro, lo entendía; estuvo muy ocupada yendo al hospital y también arreglando asuntos respecto a la adopción de Natalia.

Estar de vuelta era bueno, pero a la vez también era un asco.

Sólo se estaba torturando a sí misma, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿Pero con quién?... La comunicación con sus amigos se había vuelto prácticamente nula desde que regresó. A estas alturas la única persona con la que podía seguir hablando normalmente, era Claire, porque ella la entendía más que cualquier otra persona… ella y su padre. Miró la pantalla de su celular y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para platicar de cualquier cosa con Claire, así que a eso fue; sin mucho pensar comenzó a escribir.

_-¿Hola? ¿Estás dormida?_

El mensaje se envió, pasaron cinco minutos. Nada.

Suspiró resignada. Obviamente estaba dormida. Que torpe. Dejó su teléfono y se dio la vuelta para quedar viendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su guitarra; entonces lo escuchó, era el tono de notificación. Se giró rápidamente para ver la respuesta, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Moira, hola…_

La castaña respiró profundamente, con algo de culpa, pues seguramente la había despertado.

_-Por favor, dime que no te desperté_

_-Tranquila, estaba leyendo. __J_

_-Oh… aún así te interrumpí, creo…_

_-Está bien, en serio._

_-¿segura?_

_-Sí. No importa la hora, si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… bueno, ya sabes_

Moira rodó con el teléfono, su cara siendo iluminada no sólo por la pantalla, sino también por las palabras de Claire.

-_¿Cómo haces eso?_

_-¿Qué hago? :/_

_-Ser tan genial… tener tiempo para mí._

_-Oh vamos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No soy genial. Y sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien._

_-Pero estoy bien. Y sí, eres genial. :D_

La conversación quedó así por un minuto. En la pantalla se mostraba que Claire estaba escribiendo, pero parecía que ésta escribía el mensaje y de inmediato lo volvía a borrar, hasta que al fin lo envió.

_-Entonces… ¿Estás ocupada mañana?_

_-Uh, sí… Estaré muy ocupada._

_-Ya veo…_

_-Sabes que es broma, ¿Cierto?_

_-Uno nunca sabe_

_-Tonta._

_-Uhm… estaba pensando…_

_-¿Tú piensas?_

_-Muy graciosa. _

Moira rió por lo bajo, luego procedió a responder.

_-Oh, vamos_

_-No tengo nada que hacer mañana._

_-¿Estás invitándome a salir, Redfield? ;)_

_-Sólo si así lo quieres… ;)_

Su corazón dio un brinco. Quería gritar como una de esas adolescentes que están estúpidamente enamoradas del chico más popular de la escuela y éste al fin les dirige la palabra. Era tan tonto sentirse de esa manera, así que trató de no sonar como una de esas chicas.

_-Joder, sí. Lo que sea con tal de no estar en casa._

_-¡Bien!_

_-Grandioso._

_-Genial. __J_

_-Jajaja, basta._

_-Ok, entonces pasaré por ti en la mañana._

_-¿Alguna idea de qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Ah… No. Pero descuida, se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino. ;)_

_-Seguro_

_-Bien. Te veo mañana._

_-No puedo esperar __J_

_-Buenas noches._

_-Adiós._

*oOo*

La mañana siguiente transcurrió de manera normal; Moira fue la primera en levantarse y terminar su desayuno, mientras que los demás apenas estaban comenzando. Cuando se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, Barry le echó una mirada y sonrió, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, luego volvió a su desayuno. Sintió el codo de Polly golpearle suavemente y volteó a verla; la menor hizo un gesto con las cejas, y el hombre le respondió de la misma manera, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Frente a ellos estaban Kathy y Natalia, las cuales parecían extrañadas con la situación, una más que la otra –¿Se puede saber qué pasa con ustedes? – Preguntó la mujer dejando su tostada sobre el plato; Barry se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia Polly, luego hacia su esposa –Nada. – dijeron los dos a la vez. Kathy entrecerró los ojos para presionar a su esposo e hija.

-Moira tendrá una cita con Claire. – La voz de la más pequeña fue la que resonó en el lugar; Kathy no dijo nada, Barry tampoco. Luego el hombre rió incómodo para romper con el silencio.

-Cielo, no tendrán una cita – Habló el Burton dándole miradas rápidas a su esposa. Natalia ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-Pero Polly dijo que Moira ama a Claire y se van a casar. – La rubia se atragantó con el cereal. La tensión era tan densa que hasta podía tocarse, y la seriedad de Kathy no ayudaba en nada.

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que se iban a casar.

-Y tú estuviste de acuerdo. – dijo la pequeña mirando retadora a Polly, cuando ésta sólo le respondió con una mala cara, Natalia sonrió con cierta arrogancia por su triunfo.

-Polly sólo estaba jugando. Nadie se va a casar. – Las cosas quedaron así. Kathy pretendía estar normal, pero Barry sabía que estaba incómoda, y más que estar incómoda, estaba molesta. Cada vez que algo sobre Claire salía a colación, podía sentirse la molestia de aquella mujer abandonando su cuerpo.

Claro estaba que Barry apoyaba incondicionalmente a Moira respecto a su orientación sexual, pero, Kathy no se había tomado muy bien la noticia. Ella prefería hacerse a la idea de que su hija, tal vez estaba pasando por una etapa, que sus amistades pudieron haberle influenciado alguna especie de curiosidad, pero que terminaría por pasársele cuando conociera al hombre indicado. Pero todos sabían que eso no sería así. A la joven castaña se le podía notar desde kilómetros de distancia que tiraba para el otro equipo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora; Moira ya estaba más que lista esperando en la sala. Había recibido una llamada de Claire minutos antes, avisando que ya estaba en camino. La castaña miraba con insistencia la puerta, su pie derecho se movía como si estuviese tocando el pedal de una batería; Polly al notar eso rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio –¿Quieres parar? Apenas han pasado diez minutos – tras decir eso, volvió su vista hacia el televisor. Moira se levantó del sofá para ir por algo de beber y, en su paso, golpear la cabeza de su hermana, la cual se quejó audiblemente, pero no hizo más. Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina, el timbre sonó y su corazón se aceleró más de lo normal, se sintió ridícula por su comportamiento, y la vergüenza la invadió cuando se encontró con Polly mirándola de forma picara –Llegó tu novia – habló la joven moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Vete a la mierda. – A su vez haciendo una seña con el dedo medio.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la pelirroja regalándole una enorme sonrisa, y en el momento en que ésta la saludó, la castaña no tardó mucho en abrazarla –Wow – apenas pudo decir tras ser prisionera de los brazos de la más joven, aunque sin importar mucho, ella correspondió al gesto.

Llegado el momento de romper el abrazo, Claire sólo atinó a reírse sin saber por qué.

-¿Lista? – Claire terminó de tomar su distancia.

-Llevaba media hora parada en la puerta, obvio que está lista – se escuchó la voz de Polly desde la sala. Moira se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y volteó con fastidio en dirección a su hermana –¿¡Me harías el favor de irte a la mierda!? – gritó ya desesperada, sin darse cuenta de que justo en ese momento regresaban del jardín Kathy y Natalia. Claire se limitó a no decir nada cuando vio a la mujer regañando a Moira por usar un mal vocabulario frente a Natalia; no fue hasta que la niña corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja que Kathy se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sonrió incómoda en el instante que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Claire.

-Hola, Kathy. – La pelirroja saludó más por educación que por gusto. Actualmente ver a Kathy todavía le hacía daño de alguna forma; la mirada llena de odio que le dedicaba sólo le traía recuerdos de lo horribles que habían sido los últimos meses.

-Oh, espera, voy por mi chaqueta – Moira cortó el momento por unos segundos y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Escuchó a Natalia hablando con Claire y a ésta respondiéndole con toda la atención y ternura que se le podía regalar a una niña. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado de pie en su habitación escuchando todo lo que la mujer decía.

¿Cuál era esa necesidad de querer escuchar la voz de Claire Redfield a toda costa? Era ridículamente cursi. Pero la única culpable de eso era la pelirroja, porque, sí, la había mal acostumbrado a su presencia. Gruñó. Pero, si se ponía a pensarlo, estaba consciente de que el vínculo con Claire se había vuelto más fuerte desde su regreso.

Cuando estaba en el hospital, no pasaba ni un solo día en el que la Redfield no se apareciera por ahí; siempre, a la misma hora, podía verla entrando a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se sentaba a su lado y comenzaban a hablar de un montón de cosas sin sentido. Ocasionalmente Moira le preguntaba qué había ocurrido durante el tiempo en que ella no estuvo.

Pero Claire nunca quiso responder a eso.

No comprendía realmente que había ocurrido antes para que Claire pasara de un semblante normal a otro completamente vacío cada vez que salía a la luz el tema sobre el pasado. Y también estaban todos esos cambios, no sólo físicos; su actitud era distinta a la de hace seis meses.

Una prueba de eso: Lo que había acontecido hace unos momentos ahí abajo. Claire ahora, en cierta manera, hacía más contacto físico con ella, seguramente tratando de asegurarse de que en realidad Moira estaba ahí y no era otra mala pasada por parte de su imaginación; entonces se dio cuenta de lo duro que debió ser todo para la pelirroja, posiblemente, pasando por mucha presión u otras cosas. Sacudió su cabeza antes de quedarse divagando más tiempo del que ya había tardado y tomó su chaqueta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras notó que su madre ya no estaba cerca, y ahora Claire se encontraba en la sala con Polly, y Natalia se había sentado sobre sus piernas.

_"Teniendo todo el puto sofá y decide sentarse en sus piernas… ¿A quién engaño? Yo también lo haría."_

Una vez que se encontró abajo pudo ver a su madre llamándole desde la cocina, y ésta sin mucha preocupación se acercó. La mujer, tal y como hace rato, mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Moira la miró con cierta incomodidad y se acercó hasta la barra esperando a que su madre dijera algo, pero el silencio se mantuvo –Y bueno… ¿A quién mataron? – tratando de romper con la tensión. Kathy se acercó un poco a Moira, y ésta pensó que lo hacía para no tener que hablar tan fuerte, pero…

-No me agrada que salgas con Claire. – Moira miró fuera de la cocina. Su madre lo había dicho tan fuerte y tan claro que seguramente todos ahí afuera lo escucharon, parecía hecho con el único propósito de que la pelirroja lo escuchara.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con su mamá que de un tiempo a acá no quería ni ver en pintura a Claire?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – La castaña habló en voz baja, pero con un tono claramente molesto; Kathy no solía hacer esa clase de cosas, y esto era… extraño.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Claire se quedó callada al igual que las dos menores que estaban con ella. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su estómago, el sentimiento era el mismo que se tenía cuando uno cae desde cierta altura sin alguna clase de protección. La pelirroja se levantó sutilmente sólo para voltear hacia la cocina y encontrarse a Moira de espaldas, teniendo una especie de discusión en voz baja con Kathy.

-No hagas caso a lo que dice mamá. – La voz de Polly la sacó de sus pensamientos, Claire se giró a ver a la chica, la cual tenía una mirada seria, y hasta cierto punto, algo determinada –No se trata de lo que ella quiera, debe entender que Moira te necesita – le dedicó una sonrisa para tratar de inspirarle seguridad a la pelirroja.

-Fue justo lo que dijo Barry… - Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Moira ya estaba de vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado, su madre se asomó desde la entrada de la cocina mirando a Claire con cierto recelo. La Redfield debía admitir que se sentía como basura cada vez que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Kathy, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Claire fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada hasta que Moira acabó con eso.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro. – Sentenció la pelirroja al tiempo que comenzaban a moverse hacia la puerta.

Claire fue la que se ofreció a abrir la puerta para que Moira saliera primero, hasta que finalmente las dos estuvieron fuera. Kathy frunció el entrecejo. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de Moira… simplemente no comprendía como su hija podía sonreírle de esa forma a la persona que la había dejado a su suerte en una isla llena de peligros, ¿Cómo podía si quiera mirarla? Estar con Claire era el equivalente a querer estar en riesgo, como meterse a una cueva llena de osos hambrientos.

En ese momento, Kathy se prometió a sí misma alejar a su hija de toda clase de peligro, aunque eso significase alejarla de Claire Redfield.

_**Yyy... fin del cap! **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Los revs y las amenazas de muerte son bienvenidos. xD**_

_**Ahora a los revs:**_

_**frozenheart7: Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya hecho reír xD por cierto, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para mandar MP y aportarme ideas, se aprecia mucho, en serio. :D**_

_**Espíritu del mas alla: Jajaja, fue una de mis partes favoritas xD aquí está la actualización.**_

_**Addie Redfield: Polly podrá ser un dolor en el trasero, pero así son los hermanos menores (yo lo soy xD). Me agrada que te esté gustando la historia, aún hay muchos factores sobre ésta que están en el aire, falta hablar más a fondo sobre lo que siente Claire, falta resolver toda esa tensión asesina entre Kathy y ella, y como quien dice, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg, porque va a estar cargado de feels xD claro, sin dejar del lado el humor. Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado éste cap. ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**UserAnon: Muchas gracias xD me alegra que hayas disfrutado del cap, y estoy de acuerdo en que alguien más debería unirse a escribir sobre éste par, es feo cuando mis mensadas son las únicas por aquí. u_u Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo, saludos!**_

_**Bueeeno, eso es todo por ahora, espero poder traerles la continuación pronto, se viene mucho más drama, y más locuras de Polly y Barry. xD**_

_**Página de FB: Ada Hetfield**_

_**Ask: dino_york**_

_**Tumblr: dinoyorkme**_

_**Twitter: HeyKarnstein**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, muchos abrazos apachurradores! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ha llegado la actualización :D mil disculpas, mi pc no sirve (de nuevo) y justo ahora estoy actualizando desde mi trabajo. :'v**

**Gracias a todos por sus revs, los favs, follows y por las ideas que aportan para ésta historia, son hermosos *3***

**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos al final del cap, y... ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 4**

Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía un poco decepcionada porque Claire llevó su auto en lugar de la motocicleta, y encima de todo, las cosas ahí adentro estaban demasiado silenciosas, cosa que entre ellas dos, era bastante extraña. Pero no era de esperar que ninguna supiera que decir; claro, después de lo que había pasado con su madre, lo más comprensible sería que se quedaran calladas pensando en algo que decir.

Moira miró el asiento trasero en busca de distracción, encontrándose con una mochila deportiva y una bebida energética casi vacía. La castaña seguía siendo en cierta forma, curiosa como los niños pequeños; siempre estaba llena de preguntas, y en algunas ocasiones podía ser bastante inocente.

-¿Has ido al gimnasio ésta mañana? – Preguntó la chica rompiendo al fin con el ambiente de tensión que se estaba formando. Claire sonrió con sutileza –Sí, sólo fui a golpear el saco un rato – habló ésta sin quitar la mirada del camino; Moira sólo alcanzó a vociferar un simple "Ah" como respuesta. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, sabía que a Claire le gustaba ejercitarse de vez en cuando, pero, desde que regresó, se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja ahora frecuentaba esa clase de lugares… podría jurar que iba casi a diario por las mañanas. Que quisiera llevar una vida saludable no le molestaba; el problema era que parecía hacerlo solamente para consumir su tiempo, como si buscase hundirse sólo en golpear un saco y en las cosas del trabajo.

¿Claire podría haber pasado por una fuerte depresión? Pensó Moira mientras observaba a la mujer concentrada en conducir.

Su mirada se notaba cansada, ni siquiera se esforzaba en esconder las ojeras que se dibujaban en su rostro, y también estaba esa considerable perdida de peso… no sabía si era por no comer o por pasar tanto tiempo en el gimnasio.

Era desconcertante siquiera pensar en ello, pero, también era lo más probable, considerando que Claire no estaba dispuesta a contarle nada sobre su vida en el lapso de los últimos seis meses. Sólo pudo atinar a suspirar pesadamente, llamando la atención de la pelirroja –¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, es sólo que… - Guardó silencio por un par de segundos –Oye, siento lo de hace rato… mi mamá se ha puesto algo paranoica desde que volví, incluso siento que me vigila hasta cuando salgo al jardín de la casa – se expresó con cierta molestia, esperando que Claire dijera algo, pero la mujer le regaló una de sus tradicionales sonrisas para tranquilizarla, luego se dispuso a hablar –Tu madre sólo quiere protegerte, fue duro para ella no verte por tanto tiempo… lo fue para todos. – su voz se apagó de pronto, Moira pudo sentir aquello, así que inmediatamente trató de cambiar el tema a algo más positivo, lo que sea con tal de que Claire se sintiera más a gusto –Y bien, ¿Ya pensaste a dónde iremos? – Al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba conduciendo sin un rumbo fijo, rió levemente y negó con la cabeza –En realidad no lo sé, dejaré que tú decidas. –

**oOo**

Al principio Moira dijo que estaba bien yendo a algún museo de arte, pero, ya en el lugar, Claire se dio cuenta de que esa clase de lugares no iban con el espíritu rebelde de la castaña. Lo supo desde que la chica se sentó en un banco frente a una pintura, y al intentar contemplarla comenzó a dormirse, poco después siendo sermoneada por una mujer de mayor edad que la tachaba de inculta e ignorante. Moira le soltó más de una palabrota, alimentando la indignación de aquella señora; cuando finalmente la mandó a la mierda, Claire decidió que salir de ahí y caminar un rato era la mejor opción, y estaba en lo correcto.

Moira lo estaba pasando mucho mejor afuera; burlándose de la mujer del museo, bromeando con Claire y hablando de mil cosas sin sentido.

-No tenías porqué decirle que tenía senos de orangután, pudiste dejarla hablando sola y ya – Habló Claire mientras caminaba sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que sintió aquel tirón de brazo, que la hizo voltear bruscamente en dirección a la mujer más joven. Su cara de emoción no tenía precio. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando vio su expresión.

-Y bien… ya que no has traído tu motocicleta, debemos ir a esa expo – Claire ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de articular palabra, pues ya estaba siendo llevada hasta el lugar por la castaña.

-Bien, pero no tienes que arrastrarme. –

El lugar estaba repleto de gente curiosa y apasionados por las motocicletas. Los ojos de Claire brillaban con todos esos vehículos alrededor. Moira miraba con atención como un hombre hacía rugir el motor, luciéndose con arrogancia ante el gentío.

Dio un brinco cuando sintió la mano de Claire tomando la suya.

Inmediatamente se giró a ver a la mujer, encontrándose con sus enormes ojos mirándola fijamente. Quiso decir algo, pero simplemente se perdió, se desconectó de todo lo que había alrededor, dejando que Claire Redfield se volviera el centro del universo por un momento –Será mejor que te mantengas cerca – habló alzando la voz debido al ruido de la música y los motores –En estos lugares la gente se pierde por un rato, y nunca faltan los tipos rudos que intentan pasarse de listos. – Moira sólo atinó a asentir y después pasar saliva como una idiota.

Pasó media hora y Claire seguía tomando su mano. Y sinceramente agradecía que lo hiciera; todos querían moverse y por consecuente, la mayor parte del tiempo todo consistía en empujones o en ser aplastadas por uno que otro corpulento. Decidieron acercarse hasta un puesto de bebidas donde no había tanta gente; Cuando Claire la soltó para poder comprar algo, un hormigueo recorrió su palma, seguido de un sentimiento de desilusión. Regresó con dos vasos de soda y esperaron ahí hasta terminárselos.

-¿Lista para continuar?

-Claro. – Moira sonrió y comenzó a caminar, pero Claire no tardó en volver a tomar su mano. Ésta vez sintió su rostro arder con violencia y desvió la mirada para que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta.

Con el paso de los minutos pudo notar que llamaban la atención de algunas personas en el lugar… ¿Tal vez pensando que eran algo más que amigas?. Se sonrió a si misma ante el pensamiento; pero no tardó mucho en sacudir su cabeza para sacarse esa tonta idea de la cabeza.

_"No seas ridícula… justo ahora estás siendo la hermana adoptiva."_

Al ir sumida en sus propios pensamientos, un golpe en el hombro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Volteó molesta a ver quien era el causante del daño, y se encontró con una pareja adulta mirándola con cierto grado de asco. La castaña juntó las cejas a más no poder y detuvo su caminar, haciendo que Claire hiciera lo mismo. Odiaba que la miraran de esa forma, como si fuera una maldita aberración o un fenómeno.

La pareja le sostuvo la mirada, era como si cada quien estuviera esperando que iba a decir el otro.

-¿Algún problema? – La voz de Moira sonó seca y firme, claramente la pelirroja podía sentir el enojo saliendo de ésta.

-Moira… no. – Trató de hacerla entrar en razón, presionó su mano para que la mirara, pero ésta no hizo caso.

-¡Ustedes se van a ir al infierno! – Gritó la mujer -¡Sólo están aquí para hacer de éste mundo un lugar asqueroso! – El hombre sólo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que su esposa soltaba.

Aquello le dolió un poco a Claire. Más que nada por la expresión de Moira… Ella era su mejor amiga y tener que lidiar con esa clase de personas todos los días se volvía algo nefasto, y hasta cierto punto, insoportable.

¿En qué momento de la historia amar a alguien se convirtió en una aberración?

La religión, los prejuicios, los mitos y la ignorancia se habían encargado de destrozar algo tan bello y tan normal como el hecho de querer a alguien sin importar lo que sea… que Canadá llevara casi una década con la aprobación del matrimonio igualitario, no significaba que la homofobia y la intolerancia desaparecieran, y eso era bastante triste.

Moira soltó la mano de Claire y dio un paso al frente. La Redfield temía que fuera a intentar algo contra la mujer –¿¡Por qué no vienes y me repites lo que acabas de decir, perra!? – bramó llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca. Se quedaron mirando la escena, esperando la respuesta de la señora, la cual, retándola, se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia de la castaña.

-¡He dicho que se irán al infierno, Dios odia a la gente como ustedes! –

Cuando Moira estuvo a punto de responderle, un desconocido se interpuso entre ellas, dando la cara por la castaña –Oiga ya basta, ¿Es que a caso no tiene vida propia? – la mujer retrocedió unos pasos, guardando silencio –Si no es capaz de querer a los otros tal y como son, entonces nadie la va a querer a usted… se va a quedar sola y amargada, ¿Sabe usted que no amar al prójimo es un pecado también? – la gente alrededor miraba y asentía, algunos simplemente prestaban atención. La mujer terminó por retirarse del lugar con su esposo. A Moira le temblaban las piernas.

-Gracias – Alcanzó a decir la castaña mientras que el hombre les regalaba una cálida sonrisa –No hay de qué, sean felices. – tras decir esto, ambas se sorprendieron al sentir el enorme abrazo que éste les dio.

-Pero… nosotras no… - Moira no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el abrazo era demasiado fuerte, sólo atinó a mirar a Claire, la cual se reía divertida con la situación y le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al hombre.

Cuando el sujeto se fue, Moira se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Exactamente qué podía decir?... Todo fue tan rápido que básicamente iba a necesitar varios segundos para procesarlo –Okay… eso fue raro – dijo al fin, provocando que una carcajada saliera de su compañera –Creo que ya tuve suficiente de éste lugar. –

-Podemos salir de aquí y comer algo… ¿Tal vez pizza? – Habló la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente debido a la multitud.

-Tal vez...

-Podemos ir por otra cosa, si quieres.

-No, la pizza está bien. Es sólo que… creo que me está costando volver a adaptarme a la gente, ya sabes… lo siento. – Dijo haciendo que Claire se detuviera un momento para mirarla.

La mujer colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña como gesto de apoyo –Hey, está bien. No tienes que disculparte conmigo… sé que esto lleva su tiempo. – Moira asintió con una sonrisa un poco caída. Sin duda se notaba que volver había sido bastante duro, pero, al igual que ella, estaba segura que volvería a adaptarse con el tiempo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte de vuelta a casa…

-Tampoco he dicho que quiera regresar. – Ahora fue la más joven quien comenzó a caminar.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Podemos sólo ir a tu casa, ordenar pizza y ver películas malas para criticarlas como siempre hacíamos? – Claire sonrió en aprobación. Lo que sea con tal de que Moira se sintiera bien.

-Vamos, el auto está a cinco calles de aquí. – Dicho eso se dedicó a rodear los hombros de Moira con su brazo para no perderla entre toda la gente.

Al igual que cuando ella tomó su mano, no pudo evitar que el color rojo apareciera en sus mejillas, haciendo que nuevamente desviara el rostro para ocultarse de la mirada de Claire.

_"Dios. Soy tan patética…"_

-Que asco.

-Deja de quejarte y vámonos. – La empujó levemente para acelerar el paso.

-Me voy a quejar todo lo que quiera. – Se cruzó de brazos haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

**oOo**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera normal; ya habían visto alrededor de cuatro películas, y aún habían más en la lista. Claire se levantó del sillón y se estiró haciendo que su cabello se desordenara un poco. Moira fue testigo de eso, ver el nuevo corte de cabello de Claire en un estado ligeramente salvaje la dejó perpleja; tragó saliva para evitar que ésta cayera de su boca como una maldita cascada.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente linda?... ¡Mierda!"_

-¿Todo bien? – La voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos; Moira desvió rápidamente sus ojos para mirar lo primero que se encontrase, y por pura casualidad se encontró con la puerta cerrada del estudio de la Pelirroja –Hey… ¿Claire? – Su voz sonó demasiado curiosa, se levantó del sofá sin soltar su lata de soda. La pelirroja la siguió con la mirada y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué está cerrado tu estudio? – Preguntó acercándose a la puerta, pero Claire se le adelantó y se puso en frente de ésta, impidiéndole que tocara la perilla.

-Lo estoy remodelando. – dijo rápidamente; la castaña arqueó las cejas, ahora tenía más curiosidad.

-Genial, ¿Puedo ver? – Claire volvió a poner resistencia, tomó sus hombros y la hizo volver –Lo verás cuando esté listo, es una sorpresa. –

-Si tú lo dices – Se encogió de hombros.

Al ir caminando delante de Claire, de alguna extraña forma, los pies de Moira se atoraron con el comienzo del tapete que estaba en la sala, haciendo que casi cayera, y derramando su soda sobre toda su blusa. Gruñó por lo bajo haciendo reír a Claire –Mierda. – Volteó a ver a Claire mirándola con una falsa cara de enfado.

-Tonta. – masculló la menor para que dejara de reír, y así lo hizo.

La risa de Claire fue disminuyendo para luego pasar a checar como había quedado la ropa de Moira.

La sensación que vino a continuación fue tan asfixiante, tan desconocida. Por alguna extraña razón su corazón se detuvo por un momento, para luego comenzar a latir con demasiada fuerza al ver la ropa mojada de Moira casi pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar la esbelta figura de la joven. Pasó rápidamente su vista hacia el rostro de ésta, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos miel mirándole directamente en una expresión confundida.

-Puedes dejar de burlarte internamente. – La voz la hizo parpadear para salir del trance. Sonrió ligeramente tratando de volver a actuar normal.

-Vamos, dame eso – le quitó la lata de las manos –Y ve a cambiarte, puedes tomar una de mis camisetas, o lo que sea – se dio vuelta para dirigirse al contenedor de basura, escuchando la respuesta desganada de la más joven. Cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose, se permitió dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

**Eso es todo, por ahora 7u7**

**ALERTA: A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán más gays. **

**Ahora a los revs:**

**frozenheart7: Kathy va a ser una pieza clave en ésta historia y... podría decirse que es un mal necesario para que la relación de Claire y Moira se fortalezca :3 aquí, como pudiste ver, tuvimos un poquito más de Claire... y Polly nunca va a dejar de molestar a Moira, es su misión en la vida xD Ya veremos si Barry hace algo. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste éste capítulo.**

**A: Aquí tienes la actualización, espero te guste :3**

**Addie Redfield: Holi! No, no podemos matar a Kathy xD sino se pierde lo bueno. Sobre lo de aceptar a Moira, bueno, quería basarme en algo que es bastante real dentro de la comunidad LGBT, hay muchas personas que han corrido con peor suerte, pero aún así, el hecho de que tus padres quieran forzarte a ser algo que no eres también es feo, y es algo que trato de explicar a las demás personas con éste fic... Descubrirse y aceptarse a uno mismo es todo un proceso que parece nunca terminar. Te prometo que en el próximo cap veremos más de Claire. Muchas gracias por leer y ayudar con los bloqueos *3***

**CommanderCroft: Claro que puedes! sería genial que puedas traducirlo, me siento honrada, muchas gracias!**

**Nos vemos a la siguiente actualización, un abrazo de oso!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí les dejo la actualización... En realidad ésta parte iba a estar en el cap anterior, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude incluirla. Como dije antes, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más gays... o intensas xD así que espero que les guste. :3 Si encuentran algún error, les pido una disculpa, estoy actualizando desde la tablet y es algo bastante incómodo. :'v**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño, los amo. :3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama.**

**¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 5**

Apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla que mantenía una imagen inmóvil de la película que estaban viendo. Estaría mintiendo si decía que lo de hace unos momentos atrás no le seguía inquietando de cierta manera. Simplemente no entendía que rayos había pasado… ¿Tal vez le quiso dar un infarto?, no; Claire tenía un corazón perfectamente sano. Respiró hondo y terminó por echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Volvamos al maratón! - La pelirroja volvió a su postura original rápidamente cuando vio salir a Moira con una camiseta color negro de Queen. Tenía que admitir que a la chica le iba bien la prenda; el estilo rebelde de la castaña era parte de su esencia.

-¿Por qué la de Queen?

-Ay, por favor. Tienes como cien de éstas. – Se mofó de la pelirroja y pasó a sentarse en el sofá.

Claire tomó el control remoto y volvió a reproducir la película –No entiendo porqué debemos ver la saga de Twilight. – Vio que Moira tomó un montón de palomitas de maíz y se las llevó todas de una vez a la boca –Porque es patética. – Habló aún con la boca llena. La pelirroja sólo negó divertida con la cabeza.

Juraba que en cualquier momento entraría en un coma diabético. Claire no era muy fan de las películas románticas, menos donde los vampiros eran ridiculizados de tal forma…

"_En mis tiempos los vampiros se quemaban con el sol… no se convertían en una bola de espejos."_

-¿Claire? – La voz la hizo voltear en su dirección.

-¿Si?

La castaña se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior –¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y con mi mamá? – Un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando Moira le hizo aquella pregunta, la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío se volvió a apoderar de ella, instándola a dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el televisor, guardando silencio por varios segundos que parecían alargarse cada vez más.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Soltó al fin.

-¿Lo que pasó en la mañana no es suficiente para preguntarlo?

La pelirroja se tensó, quería evitar el tema lo mejor posible –No pasa nada… tu mamá sólo quiere cuidarte mejor ahora que estás de vuelta. – tomó aire y comenzó a rascarse levemente la nuca –Es normal que piense que pueda pasar algo si vas a algún lugar conmigo… A las dos nos llevaron a esa isla, así que en cierta forma la entiendo. – Aquello sonó convincente para Moira, y, en cierta forma su argumento no estaba tan equivocado.

-Tiene sentido. – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la película. Las cosas quedaron así, Claire no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Odiaba mentirle. Merecía saber la verdad, pero eso sólo implicaría problemas en la relación de Moira con su madre; no quería que se volviera a distanciar de su familia después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para volver a llevarse bien con Barry.

Varios minutos pasaron, la castaña no sabía como era que podían soportar seguir viendo la película; sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar caramelos. Encima, ver a Kristen Stewart en el papel de una chica tan llorona y poco independiente la estaba enfermando. Aún así, no podía negar que la estaba pasando bien al lado de Claire.

-Extrañaba esto. – Dijo sin dejar de ver el televisor

-¿Hmm?

-Esto. Pasar tiempo contigo, criticar películas… - Su voz se quebró un poco, cosa que le impidió hablar por unos segundos. El corazón de Claire se hizo pequeño al ver a la joven rompiéndose de esa forma, era horrible verla así, y en verdad deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que ella nunca hubiese tenido que pasar por todas esas cosas, y menos sola. Daría lo que fuera para poder sacarla de aquel agujero oscuro en el que ahora se encontraba. Ella no merecía nada de eso.

Dios. Era sólo una chiquilla.

Moira al fin volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y aunque trataba de forzar una sonrisa, simplemente no podía. El entrecejo de Claire se arrugó en señal de dolor –Oh… no. – Claire no tardó mucho en atraerla hacia a ella para envolverla en un abrazo. La joven sollozaba con fuerza mientras la pelirroja acariciaba de manera protectora su espalda. Por mucho que no le gustase verla llorar, era algo necesario para que todo el dolor saliera, y era de esperar que justo ahora se derrumbara, puesto que desde su regreso tampoco se había dignado a hablar mucho sobre lo sucedido.

-Te extrañé tanto… - Su voz se desgarró al tiempo que se aferraba más al cuerpo de la pelirroja. Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza para no caer en llanto junto con la castaña.

-También te extrañé, Moira… no tienes idea de cuánto. – Habló en un tono de voz grave debido al reciente nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta.

La castaña se separó para poder mirar a Claire –¿En serio? – Claire se limitó solamente a asentir mientras contemplaba el rostro de Moira. Sus ojos eran hermosos, sus largas pestañas ahora se encontraban húmedas por culpa del llanto. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir permiso para tocar su cara; usó sus pulgares para retirar las lágrimas, pasando a simplemente dar parsimoniosas caricias que no hacían más que aumentar la tensión del momento, provocando que Moira la mirase intensamente a los ojos.

Claire nunca huyó del contacto visual en aquel momento.

De nuevo volvió a esa sensación, ese mini infarto y ese sentimiento de volver de forma explosiva a la vida. Su respiración se hizo pesada con el paso de los segundos. Todo era tan nuevo. Moira cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre las de Claire. Estaban heladas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando la castaña hizo eso.

-Tienes las manos muy frías. – La forma en que lo dijo fue casi en un susurro, el aire le faltaba y la hacía hablar torpemente. Moira sólo atinó a retirarlas rápidamente, pidiendo perdón y recibiendo a cambio una cálida sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja.

-Iré por tu chaqueta. – dijo Claire levantándose del sofá para ir en dirección a su habitación. Moira sólo se quedó sentada mirando a la nada.

"_Oh por dios… Eso fue… tan gay."_

Fue sacada de sus divagaciones con el sonido del timbre; la más chica se levantó un tanto extrañada –Claire, ¿Ordenaste más pizza? – habló alto para que la escuchara, recibiendo como respuesta un simple "no". Una vez llegada a la puerta, su expresión quedó en nada cuando vio a su padre en el lugar, sonriendo de manera un tanto nerviosa.

-Hola, hermosa.

-Hola. – Moira no dijo más, estaba jodidamente confundida.

-¿Barry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Habló la pelirroja mientras salía de la habitación con la chaqueta de Moira en sus manos. El hombre al ver esto miró rápidamente a su hija, la examinó y notó que llevaba puesta una de las camisetas de Claire, luego volteó a ver a la de ojos azules, otra vez a su hija, y así repetidas veces, dejando a las dos mujeres más confundidas de lo que ya se encontraban.

Miraron como su quijada se descolocó y frunció el entrecejo con indignación.

-¿Barry? – Moira enarcó una ceja esperando a que su padre dijera algo.

-Ustedes… - Dijo al fin. Claire y Moira se voltearon a ver extrañadas –¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? –

-¿Viendo películas? – Soltó Moira.

-Y comiendo pizza… - Ahora habló Claire. Barry cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo.

-¡No me mientan! – La castaña hizo una cara de completo desagrado hacia el grito de su padre –¡Sé lo que estaban haciendo! ¡Soy viejo, pero no tonto! – la castaña, ya exasperada, se dedicó a presionarse el puente de la nariz con fastidio.

-Ok… ¿¡Y qué mierda se supone que estábamos haciendo!?

El de barba volteó a ver con cierto drama a la pelirroja, casi sacando lágrimas –No puedo creerlo de ti, Claire… ¡Pusiste tus manos lujuriosas sobre mi bebé! –

-Espera, ¿¡Qué!? Yo no…

-Y tú, Moira… Yo que te crié como a una niña buena y educada –

-¡Agh, ya basta! ¡Nadie aquí hizo nada así que deja de sacar conclusiones, viejo pervertido! – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces…

-Tuve un accidente, derramé soda sobre mí ¿Ok?

El lugar quedó en silencio. Moira sólo se dedicaba a masajearse las sienes, Claire tenía la mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera hacia Barry o Moira, y el pelirrojo sólo se rascaba la nuca algo apenado.

-Yo… Uh… perdón. – dijo al fin, Moira suspiró pesadamente.

-Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti. – Al decir esto, Claire juntó las cejas algo confundida.

-Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que yo la llevaría de vuelta.

-Lo sé – sonrió incómodo –Es sólo que Kathy está muy preocupada, ya sabes como se ha puesto en estos días. – Moira bufó y se recargó bruscamente sobre el marco de la puerta. ¿Cuál era ese afán que tenía su madre de querer separarla a toca costa de Claire? A estas alturas toda su mierda ya la tenía más que molesta. Barry podría haberle dicho algo, pero parecía que el hombre le temía más a su mujer que a una BOW. –Como sea. –

Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir, simplemente salió del apartamento sin mirar a su padre y sin despedirse de Claire, sólo siguió caminando hasta el ascensor y no se molestó en esperar a Barry, dejándolo a solas con la Redfield –Lo siento… no quería arruinar su noche de películas – Sin duda estaba apenado por aquello, Claire lo sabía, así que sólo sonrió como siempre hacía –Descuida… deberías ir a ver a Moira. – Asintió y después de despedirse y disculparse una vez más con la pelirroja, se fue. Claire cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la barra de la cocina. La película seguía en curso; era lo único que sonaba en el lugar.

Colocó sus codos sobre la barra y apoyó su frente sobre sus manos. El aire se volvía denso. No sabía describir si estaba molesta o decepcionada por todo lo reciente. Tal vez más molesta. Kathy se estaba encargando de destrozarle la mente otra vez, estaba llevándose a Moira lejos de ella. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más sonora debido al creciente sentimiento de molestia. Se apartó un poco para tratar de calmarse; divisó la jarra de agua que tenía cerca de ella.

En un arranque, la jarra fue la que sufrió las consecuencias.

Al golpear el objeto, éste se rompió un poco y al caer al suelo se hizo mil pedazos. Claire gimió ante el dolor; lo único que provocó fue que su puño comenzara a sangrar. Ni siquiera se esforzó en detener el sangrado, simplemente se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza en las puertas de la alacena.

**oOo**

En todo el camino no le dirigió la palabra a su padre. Llegando a casa, sólo se bajó del auto y entró al lugar. Al parecer la cena estaba lista; Polly y Natalia estaban sentadas en la mesa mientras su madre terminaba de poner los platos restantes. La mujer le dedicó una mirada a Moira y sonrió ligeramente –Hola, ¿Quieres cenar?... hice tu favorito – Una vez más, hubo silencio. Moira la miraba con fastidio, sin embargo, no quería iniciar una discusión, estaba demasiado fatigada como para hacerlo –No tengo hambre, comí pizza – dijo simplemente comenzando su camino hacia las escaleras, y escuchando un gracioso "Tú te lo pierdes" por parte de Natalia.

Cuando Barry entró a la casa, sólo pudo escuchar la puerta de Moira azotándose con fuerza.

-Nadie va a moverse, ¿Verdad? – Polly habló mirando a sus padres, negó con la cabeza y se retiró de la mesa para subir a ver a Moira.

La castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama, con la mirada puesta sobre el techo. Tocaron a la puerta más de una vez, simplemente no se levantó a abrir. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y se maldijo internamente por no poner seguro. Divisó a la rubia parada al lado de su cama, ella ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si podía sentarse.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? - su voz sonó tranquila, aunque no lo suficiente para inspirarle confianza a Moira, la cual simplemente rodó los ojos y se sentó.

-No fue una cita, y si vienes a joder será mejor que no lo hagas. No estoy de humor.

-No vine a joder. - se quedó en silencio un momento, la cara de Moira estaba más seria que nunca -Sé lo que hizo mamá - la castaña bufó.

-Claire en serio tiene bolas para venir aquí después de todo lo que mamá le ha dicho... de verdad le importas. - vio como su hermana se dejó caer en el colchón como si nada. Moira no entendía que estaba pasando... ¿De qué estaba hablando Polly? ¿Qué fue lo que su madre le dijo a Claire? ¿Claire le ocultó algo?

-Espera... ¿De qué mierda hablas? - Polly volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hablado de más, se incorporó y miró a Moira.

-Oh... ¿Nadie te ha contado?

-¿Contarme qué?

**Fin del cap :v ¿revs?¿ Amenazas de muerte? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora? La teoría más inteligente se lleva una galleta xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Un abrazo de oso 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holi! Mi pc ha vuelto a la vida :D**_

_**Hace rato que ya tenía ganas de actualizar éste fic :3 como dije en los capítulos anteriores, las cosas comenzarán a ponerse intensas a partir de ahora, así que preparense para los feels, las payasadas de Polly y cosas muy gays. xD**_

_**Y como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo por los revs, favs, follows, y sobretodo, por su paciencia y apoyo. Los amo. 3**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama... y las tonterías que dice Polly. ( #TeamPolly )**_

_**Los veo al final.**_

_**¡A leer!**_

**_No Es Tan Fácil_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

Los segundos se sentían como horas; el silencio de Polly debatiéndose internamente para contarle las cosas a Moira estaba llevándola a la desesperación.

-¿Puedes hablar ya? Juro que voy a soltarte un golpe en la cara.

-¡Bien! – Alzó las manos de manera defensiva –Relájate. – Moira rodó los ojos.

Después de un momento Polly comenzó a contarle todo a Moira, o al menos lo necesario. La rubia le habló sobre ese día en el que Claire se encontraba en cuarentena la primera vez que volvió de la isla, cuando todos creían que la castaña había muerto en ese lugar y su madre había ido a visitar a Claire con la única intención de culparla por su muerte. Entonces Moira comprendió que por eso había tanta tensión entre ellas cada vez que se encontraban. Polly dijo que a pesar de que su padre hizo lo posible para que las cosas entre las dos se arreglaran, simplemente no funcionó y Claire y Kathy terminaron por romper lo poco del vínculo que quedaba.

Polly no quiso decir nada al respecto sobre la depresión de Claire, pues era algo que no le correspondía. Moira merecía saber la verdad, y ahora que la sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo explotara y más secretos comenzaran a salir a la luz. La expresión de la castaña rayaba entre el dolor y el enojo; seguía tratando de procesar todo lo que su hermana le había dicho y pronto comenzó a sentirse como una idiota a la que todos le habían visto la cara.

Apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Soy tan idiota.

-Bueno… si lo eres, pero no por eso.

Moira rodó los ojos.

-¡Todos estuvieron mintiéndome en la puta cara! – Exclamó molesta, Polly simplemente atinó a torcer la boca.

-No puedo creer que mamá pensara eso de Claire después de tanto tiempo de conocerla…

-Lo sé, pero por favor, no vayas a hacer un drama ahora.

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos; Moira reconsideraba lo que Polly le estaba diciendo, y tal vez era lo mejor mientras las cosas se enfriaban un poco.

-Tal vez no lo haga, pero todos van a escucharme.

Después de un rato, Polly salió del cuarto de su hermana. Adentro la chica daba vueltas por todo el lugar mirando su teléfono; no sabía si hablar con Claire era una buena idea en ese momento.

_"__No… ¿Qué mierda le voy a decir?"_

Ya bastante irritada, lo último que hizo fue gruñir y tumbarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de cierta pelirroja, pequeños quejidos lograban escucharse desde el baño… y no, no es lo que piensan; Claire se encontraba limpiando la herida que se había hecho recientemente con la jarra. El alcohol que se colaba sobre la piel lacerada ardía, pero era una cosa pequeña, a comparación de otras que le habían pasado antes. Una vez terminado todo, pasó a ponerse una gasa y por encima de esta una venda que envolvía su mano hasta la muñeca.

No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y centrarse severamente en su propia imagen. La última vez que se había mirado de esa manera, era una persona completamente diferente; aunque las ojeras y el cansancio persistían en su rostro, algo del dolor que se encontraba en ella se había ido ahora, pero eso no significaba que se hubiese marchado del todo. Aún estaba toda esa culpa por haber salido sin Moira de esa isla; sí, Moira estaba de vuelta, pero eso no borraba todo lo que la castaña había tenido que pasar. Desde su regreso, Claire no paraba de decirse a sí misma que podría haberse quedado con Moira durante esos seis meses, o el tiempo que fuese necesario, porque, sinceramente, jamás imaginó que esa supuesta muerte pudiera romperla tanto y llevarla hasta los extremos.

_Sus ojos se mantenían firmes ante su penoso reflejo. Estaba hecha un desastre. Las ojeras ya habían comenzado a dejar sus marcas por tantas noches sin poder dormir, de alguna forma los antidepresivos que su terapeuta le había recetado ya no surtían ninguna clase de efecto sobre ella. Hablar de Moira una y otra vez para tratar de sacarse un poco de culpa tampoco estaba ayudando, al contrario, sólo aumentaba las ganas de salir de ese maldito lugar, tomar un barco y volver a perderse, que nadie la encontrara ésta vez. Mirar a Barry a los ojos era insoportable, el rechazo y el odio de Kathy la estaban quebrantando una vez más al querer sacarla de una ceremonia que se hizo en honor a Moira._

_Si no fuera por su culpa tal vez todo eso no estaría pasando._

_"__Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado yo y no tú…"_

_Se susurraba a sí misma aquella frase una y otra vez, sintiéndose impotente porque Moira merecía algo mucho mejor que ser aplastada por un montón de concreto. Moira le suplicó porque se salvase, eso era lo que la castaña quería, pero ¿A qué precio?._

_Claire seguía mirándose al espejo, admirando como las lágrimas caían sin pudor alguno por su rostro. Odiaba ser ella en esos momentos, quería convertirse en cualquier otra cosa hasta no poder reconocerse, pero no quería seguir siendo Claire Redfield._

_Lo primero que pudo divisar al abrir la puerta donde estaba el espejo, fueron unas tijeras, y al lado su frasco de píldoras antidepresivas._

_¿Cuál sería la manera de acabar más rápido con todo eso?_

_Tomó ambas cosas y cerró la puerta, volvió a mirarse entre lágrimas… dejó las pastillas sobre el lavabo para después abrir las tijeras una y otra vez, acercándolas hasta su cabello, el cual se mantenía suelto en aquel momento. Uno a uno, los mechones fueron cayendo sobre el suelo y el lava manos, siguiendo así hasta que el cabello le llegase por encima de los hombros._

_Lo siguiente que hizo, fue mirar fríamente el frasco de antidepresivos, abrirlo y botar la tapa por algún lugar del baño. Tomó una píldora, luego otra, y otra hasta que el recipiente quedó vacío y después todo se volvió oscuro._

La pelirroja respiró profundo cuando volvió a la realidad, aún con la mirada perdida sobre el espejo. Sacudió su cabeza y después procedió a lavarse la cara para salir de ahí. Lo último que recordó sobre esa noche fue escuchar a la lejanía los gritos de Chris pidiendo a Piers que llamara a una ambulancia, preguntándole qué demonios había hecho y suplicándole que se quedase con él.

El desorden en la cocina estaba limpio ahora, no le quedaba más que tratar de dormir. Entró a su habitación revisando su teléfono con la idea de llamar a Moira, pero tras pensarlo unos minutos decidió que tal vez no era lo mejor en ese momento.

**oOo**

El día siguiente llegó y en la casa de los Burton todos se encontraban tomando el desayuno, a excepción de Moira, la cual bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa. Se encontró a su padre sonriéndole ampliamente junto con la más pequeña de la familia, que por alguna razón se levantó corriendo para abrazar a Moira. A veces la castaña pensaba que Natalia estaba un poco loca.

-Buenos días, cielo. – Habló Barry riéndose ante la vista de una Natalia subiéndose a la espalda de la mayor de sus hijas como si fuese un monito.

-Buen día, mamá de Tarzan. – Ahora se unió Polly mofándose de su hermana. La cual sólo respondió a ésta levantando su dedo medio.

-Buenos días. – Contestó con dificultad. Poco tiempo después bajó a Natalia –Un minuto de silencio por mi columna. – habló sobándose.

Al ver salir a su madre de la cocina, todo cambió, el ambiente se volvió tenso, invitándole a recordar que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Kathy le sonrió cálidamente, y Moira respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Polly miraba esperando a que en cualquier momento las cosas explotaran y las dos mujeres comenzaran una pelea. Pero no fue así. Moira aparentaba estar tranquila, aunque Polly en el fondo sabía que ésta se moría por gritarle un montón de cosas a su mamá.

-Papá, ¿Podrías prestarme el auto?

-¿Para? – Dio un sorbo a su café.

-Para comérmelo. – Su padre la miró sin gracia.

-Bien, pues sólo por eso, te vas en autobús.

-¿¡Es en serio!? – El hombre asintió firme y siguió comiendo su desayuno. La castaña gruñó en respuesta –Da igual, me iré en un taxi entonces. –Justo cuando iba camino hacia la puerta, la voz de su padre la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Ni siquiera has desayunado. – Se le unió Kathy. Moira suspiró.

-Tengo algo que hacer, ¿Quieres enviar a papá para asegurarte de que no me acerque a Claire? – Miró a su madre con cierto resentimiento, haciendo que la mujer se quedara en silencio y tensara la mandíbula.

-No le hables así a tu madre. – el hombre volteó a verla con una expresión severa –Vamos a hablar cuando vuelvas, jovencita. –

-Seguro que lo haremos. – Sentenció para después salir de la casa.

.

.

.

El camino para poder encontrar a Claire no fue fácil, pues, pareciera que ésta había escogido aquel lugar al borde de la ciudad con la intención de no ser encontrada cuando trataba de sumergirse en nada más que golpear un apestoso saco de pelea. No fue difícil adivinar quién le había recomendado el lugar; cuando habló con el mayor de los Redfield no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda ante el entusiasmo del castaño contándole sobre lo genial que era decidir iniciar una rutina de ejercicio. Recordó que su padre se mofaba de él seguido, de hecho seguía haciéndolo; pudieron haber pasado por muchas cosas, siendo los primeros en experimentar como el bioterrorismo logra convertirte en una persona rota, pero su amistad se mantuvo intacta después de tanto. ¿Las cosas podrían llegar a ser de esa manera con Claire? Claramente ambas estaban rotas, tal vez una más que la otra, pero, ¿Su vínculo se fortalecería aún más? Seguramente, sí.

Sólo esperaba que después de esto las cosas mejoraran.

Tuvo que bajarse del taxi para poder buscar la calle con más tranquilidad. Ahora entendía por qué la pelirroja había elegido aquel lugar alejado de todo lo demás, ese punto de la ciudad parecía un pequeño pueblo. La gente no transitaba con prisa por la acera y nadie parecía estar teniendo un mal día.

_"__Lamento venir a arruinarles la imagen de Villa Feliz."_

La castaña al fin pudo dar con el lugar, y justo a tiempo. Divisó a la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta principal y caminar hacia el pequeño estacionamiento que se encontraba a un lado. Su primer instinto fue asegurarse de que no pasara ningún auto para poder cruzar al otro lado de la calle. Claire estaba sólo a unos pasos y si no hacía algo, tal vez la mujer se marcharía sin tener la más remota idea de que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Podemos hablar? – La pelirroja dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Moira a sus espaldas. Giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la chica un poco agitada. Detrás de ella, un conductor enfadado gritándole que se fijara, y la castaña haciéndole una seña obscena sin dejar de mirar a Claire.

-Moira… ¿Cómo encontraste éste lugar?

-Supuse que Chris te había recomendado el gym, así que lo llamé, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto… Pero no importa, vine a hablar de otra cosa. – Habló subiendo a la acera, siguiendo a Claire hasta el estacionamiento.

-Seguro, ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo para prestarle atención. Moira se vio distraída por los brazos de Claire, que se veían lo suficientemente torneados gracias al reciente ejercicio. Sus ojos comenzaron a trabajar en cámara lenta; si en ese momento estaba con una cara de idiota y babeando, poco importaba. Observó a la pelirroja levantando su mano para tratar de arreglar su desordenado cabello, ligeramente húmedo debido a la ducha, los labios ligeramente abiertos, y estaba esa vena que se asomaba desde el lado derecho de su cuello.

Y antes de pasar su vista más abajo, se abofeteó mentalmente una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Moira? - La castaña parpadeó un par de veces y luego se aclaró la garganta.

Iría directo al grano.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre lo que te hizo mi madre? – Los ojos de se abrieron un poco en sorpresa, llevándola a quedarse en silencio por varios segundos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No importa quién me lo dijo. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos –¿Por qué dejaste que mamá te culpara por mi estúpida supuesta muerte? –

-No quiero hablar de eso, Moira. – respondió seria, comenzando a caminar hacia su auto.

-¡Pero yo sí, y quiero respuestas! – Tiró de la mano de la pelirroja para detenerla, en el proceso quedándose con el guante que la mujer llevaba puesto en aquel momento, y obteniendo en respuesta una mueca de dolor por parte de ésta.

Fijó su mirada sobre la mano de la pelirroja, la cual estaba cubierta por un vendaje, y sobre el centro de sus nudillos había una considerable mancha de sangre.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Moira se acercó preocupada. En cuanto a Claire, lo único que hizo fue tratar de ocultar su mano de la vista de la más joven.

-No es nada.

Moira estaba empezando a fastidiarse. No obtener respuestas sobre nada era frustrante, y claramente, Claire no estaba dispuesta a cooperar, cosa que era más exasperante.

-Maldición, ¿¡Podrías dejar de mentirme al menos por un minuto!? – Habló con cierto dejo de desespero –¡Estoy harta de que todos finjan en mi puta cara! – ciertamente a la castaña no le importaba si estaba llamando la atención de más de una persona que se encontrara cerca del lugar, ella sólo quería malditas respuestas, los demás podían irse a la mierda si así lo deseaban.

-Tuve un ataque de ansiedad, ¿Okay? – Claire miró hacia otro lado juntando las cejas –Golpeé mi jarra y pasó esto. – Le mostró la mano a la chica. Las dos quedaron dentro de un incómodo silencio; Moira no tenía idea de que Claire sufriese de ansiedad, y, sinceramente, mientras más cosas salían a la luz, sentía como si conociera cada vez menos a su compañera.

-¿Fue por culpa de mi madre? – Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero la pelirroja prefería mirar hacia cualquier otro lugar –¿Es por ella que no has querido hablarme sobre tu vida en estos seis meses? –

-¿A caso no lo entiendes, Moira? – Se dignó a mirarla con un semblante serio.

-Es que… ¿¡Qué se supone que debo entender!?

Claire, irritada, se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de morderse la lengua, pero simplemente no podía más.

-¡Tu madre está en lo correcto! ¡Fue mi culpa!

-¿¡De qué mierda hablas!? ¡Claro que no! - Su voz se quebró un poco. Era doloroso en cierta forma, saber que Claire seguía culpándose a sí misma de tal manera.

-¡Yo tendría que haberte cuidado, era mi deber protegerte! – Se señaló a sí misma con cierta rabia. Para éste punto, Moira ya había perdido totalmente la paciencia.

-¡No eres un maldito guardaespaldas! ¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!

Las palabras de Moira fueron como un maldito golpe en la cara para Claire. Observaba como la castaña respiraba agitada y la miraba un poco molesta. Tal vez no lo había dicho con una mala intención, pero aún así dolió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle débilmente.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres, entonces no te preocupes. – Desvió su mirada hasta su auto –Yo… voy tarde al trabajo, así que es mejor que me vaya ahora. – Volvió a sonreírle y comenzó a caminar.

-Claire…

-Nos vemos luego. – Fue lo único que dijo para después subirse al auto e irse del lugar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**¿Revs? ¿Amenazas de muerte? No me odien, todo esto es necesario. :'v**

**Ahora a los revs:**

**Frozenheart7: Así es, y al paso que va todo, seguramente las cosas van a explotar xD Barry es una cosita bonita, él puede hacer lo que quiera porque es adorable, y sí, suena bien lo de las manos lujuriosas de Claire, pero ya veremos que pasa con eso. xD Muchas gracias por leer, espero y te guste éste cap. :3**

**KP84: ¡Muchas gracias! xD me encanta dejar los capítulos en suspenso (trauma porque mis autores favoritos siempre hacen lo mismo) aquí tienes la actualización, un poco tarde, pero aquí está :v espero y te guste. **

**Ronald B Knox: BARRY TIENE DERECHO A HACER LO QUE SEA PORQUE ES ADORABLE, AMEO!**

**Addie Redfield: Holi! Bueno, entiendo que el comportamiento de Kathy esté resultando molesto, pero como dije antes, es un mal necesario para que las cosas se desarrollen entre nuestras lenchas xD además, es algo comprensible, puesto que estuvo a punto de perder a Polly por el incidente con el arma de Barry, y si agregamos el hecho de que creyó que su hija estuvo muerta durante seis meses, pos está cañón. xD En éste cpítulo hay más de una revelación, pero siguen habiendo muchos secretos alrededor de Claire y los Burton, o al menos unos cuantos más. Claire aún no está consciente de su atracción por Moira, aéste punto se encuentra bastante vulnnerable y confundida como para saber que es lo que le pasa, pero espero ir aclarando todo eso lo mejor que pueda xD no he escrito fics donde la relación o el sentimiento se vaya desarollando, siempre hay como que algo ya establecido, así que puede parecer un poco lento, pero bueno :v Aquí te dejo la actualización, espero te guste, y espero que no me odies por tardar tanto xD**

**Scath K Wolff: Holi :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias! Originalmente no quería hacer que Kathy fuese vista como la villana de la historia, en realidad no lo es... creo xD pero su instinto maternal la lleva a hacer cosas que los demás llegan a odiar, si algo me sale bien, es hacer que odien a los personajes :v ok, no. A Claire le falta sufrir un poquito más xD Quise incluir varios de estos problemas de la comunidad, porque bueno, son cosas bastantes reales, me gustaría que la gente que no es parte de la comunidad pueda darse cuenta de que, como dice el título de la historia, no es tan fácil. Polly tiene todo el complejo de hermana menor fastidiosa xD disfruto mucho escribiendo las partes donde sale ella xD Barry simplemente no tiene escrupulos, puede decir lo que sea sin importarle lo que la gente piense, muy en el fondo de mi imaginación Moira sacó el caracter de su padre en muchos aspectos. XD Espero que te guste la actualización, llegaste a tiempo para la continuación. :3**

**Mi página de FB: Ada Hetfield**

**Tumblr: dinoyorkme**

**Eso es todo por el momento, ¡Un abrazo de oso para todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi! he vuelto con la actualización xD**

**Tenía planeado actualizar desde la semana pasada, pero esto resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba D: el capítulo solamente tiene un largo de 5.012 palabras, es el cap más largo en la historia de mis fics xD incluso iba a agregar más cosas, pero mi cerebro quedó seco.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama, y las burradas de los Burton.**

**Sin más que agregar... ¡A leer!**

**_No Es Tan Fácil._**

**_Capítulo 7_**

Moira Burton se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que había cerca del mirada estaba perdida sobre el suelo y suspiros abandonaban su alma cada cinco minutos. La había cagado de manera descomunal; se suponía que estaba ahí para apoyar a Claire, no para alejarla con una de sus idioteces.

Realmente temía que Claire pudiese alejarse después de aquello.

_"__Seguro ahora me odia… eso me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar."_

Sacó su teléfono con la horrible esperanza de que en cualquier momento apareciera un texto de Claire mandándola a la mierda; aunque bien sabía que la pelirroja tampoco sería capaz de decirle algo así mediante un estúpido mensaje. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban sobre Claire, era su capacidad para enfrentar las situaciones y decir las cosas en la cara, pero, desafortunadamente parecía como si aquella Claire Redfield se hubiese desvanecido hace meses, en parte gracias a su madre. Era deprimente saber que tras ciertas experiencias, una persona fuerte se iba volviendo cada vez más vulnerable con el paso del tiempo.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver unos pies posarse delante de los suyos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros, y con lo que las chicas definían como una sonrisa encantadora. Pero a Moira la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Era normal que comenzara a sentirse asustada cada vez que un desconocido se le acercase, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, ya no podía fiarse absolutamente de nadie que no conociera.

—¿Todo bien? – El chico, sin desaparecer su sonrisa, se agachó un poco para poder apreciar a la joven de los ojos castaños.

—Sí… — Tragó saliva. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido –¿Te conozco? – viendo como éste ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—No lo creo. Me llamo Adam, un placer. — Moira sonrió incómoda y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

—¿Podrías… darme tu número? Puedo invitarte a tomar algo un día de estos y…

—Lo siento, no suelo darle mi número a desconocidos. – Se levantó.

—¿Y tú nombre? – La castaña estaba entrando en pánico con la proximidad de aquella persona. Si Claire hubiese estado ahí, seguro que ya le habría pateado el culo antes de que si quiera se le ocurriera acercarse un poco más. Pero en esta ocasión estaba sola, tendría que buscar alguna manera de apañárselas –No te acerques. – Su voz tembló al igual que sus rodillas, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué? Sólo quiero hablar.

—Déjame sola.

—Vamos, sólo dime tu nombre. – Cuando éste estuvo a punto de poner su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, automáticamente su mecanismo de defensa se activó, causando que Moira lo empujara hacia atrás y se alejara varios pasos. Claramente Adam ahora estaba molesto. Poniendo mala cara, y a segundos de acercarse para tomar su venganza, se vio interrumpido por una voz.

—¿Moira? —La castaña giró sólo para encontrarse con una chica rubia que iba caminando en dirección hacia ella.

—¿Aria? – Moira entrecerró los ojos para poder verificar que en efecto era ella, ignorando por completo que junto a ella aún se encontraba aquel sujeto.

—¿Te está molestando? – Habló posando una mano sobre el hombro de Moira, la cual simplemente lanzaba intentos de palabras al aire sin decir algo coherente.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? – Trató de imponer su presencia, provocando una risa por parte de la rubia. Vio como ladeó su cabeza y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Moira.

—Soy su novia. – La jaló para que estuviese más cerca de ella. La Cara de Moira simplemente no tenía precio, era una mezcla entre miedo y confusión por lo que recientemente había dicho su ahora acompañante –Y será mejor que te vayas o llamaré a la policía. – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante sobre su rostro, recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta de arriba abajo.

—Como sea, perra. – Soltó para después irse caminando.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que Moira reaccionara. De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás pensó que Aria fuese la que salvaría su trasero. Cabía decir que ambas tenían su historia; habían sido buenas amigas en preparatoria, en algún punto durante esa etapa Moira se sentía bastante atraída hacia la rubia. Si no fuera porque su amiga era una completa rompe corazones, tal vez habría llegado más lejos con ella, pero simplemente se cansó de esperar algo que jamás pasaría, y comenzó a salir con una que otra chica, hasta llegar a hacerse de una reputación de "Don Juan" debido a la cantidad de novias o muchachas con las que había salido. A ratos Moira pensaba en eso como una exageración, tampoco era como si se metiera con la primera que se le pusiera en frente. –¿Estás bien? – Aria aún rodeaba los hombros de Moira con su brazo; le dio unas pequeñas palmadas para llamar su atención.

—Yo… Lo siento. Me he vuelto demasiado paranoica. – Habló presionándose el puente de la nariz –Pero gracias, en serio. – Le sonrió comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Para entonces ambas ya guardaban la distancia suficiente como para que ahora Moira se dedicara a admirarla vagamente. Ya no era aquella joven que llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura, ahora llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros, su forma de vestir ahora era ligeramente formal, aunque dudaba que fuese su vestimenta casual. Lo notó por la libreta y el folder que llevaba dentro de su bolso.

—¿Vienes a trabajar por aquí? – Moira fue la que inició la conversación, señalando el bolso, Aria dio un vistazo rápido y echó una risa negando con la cabeza.

—No, vine a hacer una entrevista… para mi proyecto de periodismo.

—Oh, universitaria.

—Así es. – Sonrió de medio lado.

Moira se quedó mirando por un momento; ahora recordaba por qué le gustaba tanto en un pasado. Aria era la clase de persona que podía hipnotizar a alguien con una simple sonrisa, la clase de persona que resultaba ser como un imán de miradas, llamando la atención con su presencia sin importar en donde estuviese.

—¿Y tú?

Moira parpadeó.

—¿Yo qué? – Aquello la hizo reír nuevamente.

—¿Tú qué haces por aquí? ¿No estás muy lejos de casa?

—Oh… — se rascó la nuca –Tenía un asunto que atender. – Moira aún se dedicaba a mirar a los alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiese algún loco con la intención de hacer algo. No estaba mintiendo con el hecho de que estaba algo paranoica.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Estás pálida. – Definitivamente a la rubia parecía importarle muy poco lo que era el espacio personal. No es como si Moira fuese una extraña para ella, pero para tratarse de un reencuentro, el hecho de que casi no dejara distancia entre ellas era una situación muy confusa, no sabía decir si eso le agradaba o le hacía sentir incómoda.

—Uh… — Los ojos de Moira fueron un poco hacia abajo para encontrarse con los verdes de la chica. Casualmente, Aria era unos centímetros más baja que la superviviente estrella de Terra Save, tal vez por una diferencia de cuatro o cinco centímetros –Yo… no desayuné. – su voz era apenas un hilo, estaba poniéndose demasiado nerviosa al momento que vio a Aria sonreír para pasar a morderse el labio inferior y volver a tomar distancia.

—No sé **por qué** no me sorprende, siempre salías apresurada de casa y tu madre iba detrás de ti gritando que no habías desayunado.

La castaña rió para sus adentros recordando aquellos días, cuando lo único que importaba era no llegar tarde para ir a la escuela, salir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos, o pasar la tarde con Claire y Chris cuando iban de visita a Canadá**;** antes de que la pelirroja decidiera establecerse ahí permanentemente.

_"__La vida si que te hace mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."_

—Lo curioso es que ahora me alimento como esos tipos en las competencias de comer.

—¿En serio?

Moira asintió con una sonrisa ladina, provocando otra risa en la rubia.

—¿Tienes tiempo para ir a dar una vuelta? – Vio como la castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra.

—Si es así entonces vamos, conozco un lugar genial en el centro.

.

.

.

En la casa de los Burton el ambiente se encontraba algo tenso. Polly sólo se apresuró a desayunar para huir a la escuela antes de que comenzara alguna clase de discusión entre sus padres; la más pequeña no parecía comprender la situación, así que sólo se dedicó a obligar a Barry para que jugara a las muñecas con ella.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero; Barry miraba alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de juguetes regados por todos lados, cosa que, le trajo numerosos recuerdos de cómo era la vida cuando sus hijas eran apenas unas chiquillas. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver la vieja casa de muñecas con la que solían jugar hace años, seguía manteniéndose en buen estado así que las chicas no quisieron deshacerse de ella, y ahora lo agradecía enormemente. –Muy bien. – Habló el hombre sentándose en el césped –Entonces, Trisha – Levantó a la muñeca rubia que llevaba puesto un horrible vestido de lentejuelas color rosa –Es la novia de Max. – ahora le mostró un muñeco Max Steel que pertenecía a Moira, viendo como la niña asentía enérgica.

—Sip.

—Okay. – Le sonrió.

—Pero Jessica también es la novia de Max. – señaló a la otra muñeca que llevaba puesto un vestido floreado –Y Brittany y Brian son sus hijos. – ahora miró hacia los pequeños.

Barry sólo miró confundido aquello, casi preguntándose qué demonios pasaba con los niños de ahora, inventando sus historias sobre infidelidad mucho antes de saber que rayos era.

—¿Entonces Max tiene dos novias? – La castaña asintió otra vez.

—¿Y las dos se conocen?

—Nop. – Decía "peinando" el cabello de la tal Jessica, dejándolo más alborotado de lo que estaba antes.

Barry volvió a tomar a la muñeca que Natalia había bautizado como "Trisha" y la fulminó con la mirada. Claramente tenía toda la facha de una bailarina exótica adicta al crack –Zorra rompe hogares. – Dijo para sí mismo, olvidando por completo que Natalia estaba presente, hasta que su vista se dirigió rápido hacia la niña –Err… digo… Mujer entrometida. – Se corrigió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

—¿Qué es una zorra? – Ladeó su cabeza. Barry se rascó la nuca un tanto incómodo, tratando de pensar en cómo salir de aquella situación.

—Es… un zorro, pero en mujer.

—¿Y una rompe hogares?

El pobre hombre casi se ahoga, pero eso se ganaba por abrir su bocota sin pensar. Ahora se estaba hundiendo hasta el fondo y ya no había vuelta a atrás.

—Una rompe hogares… veamos. – Se pasó la mano por la barba hasta que su pulgar e índice quedaron sobre su barbilla, dándole una pose pensativa –Es la clase de mujer que gusta de ser novia de hombres casados y con familia. – dijo al fin.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Uh… sí. Aunque a veces no es siempre la culpa de la rompe hogares. – dijo –A veces no saben sobre la familia del hombre y piensan que son la única novia. – Agregó tratando de explicarse lo mejor que pudo. Natalia tomó a Trisha y a Jessica en sus manos, mirando primero a la del vestido rosa, y luego a la otra, repitiendo la acción varias veces, para después mirar a Barry.

—¿Y si mejor Trisha es la novia de Jessica? – Preguntó inocente, provocando que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

—Me temo que sigue siendo una rompe hogares, cielo. – Habló aún entre risas –Mejor busquémosle a su propio novio… o novia, lo que sea. –

—Pero no hay más novios. – Se quejó señalando al pobre Max Steel, que se encontraba en el suelo con su propio harem de muñecas.

—Rayos.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

—¿Sabes qué? Vayamos a la juguetería y veamos si podemos encontrar un novio para cada una de estas chicas.

El rostro de Natalia se iluminó inmensamente al escuchar las palabras de Barry.

—¿De verdad? – Vio como el hombre asintió con su típica sonrisa.

—Anda a abrigarte y nos iremos.

—Pero no hace frío.

—Entonces sube a ponerte los zapatos. – Le ordenó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras entraba con ella a la casa.

Al llegar a la puerta tropezó con Kathy, la cual llevaba en la mano un vaso infantil con zumo de naranja. Siguió con la mirada a la pequeña que entró corriendo emocionada y subía las escaleras tarareando una melodía desconocida. Barry miraba divertido la escena, luego pasó a ver a su mujer, que básicamente tenía escrito "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" por toda la cara. –Creí que iban a jugar en el patio. – dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina con su esposo.

—Sí, pero le prometí que todas sus muñecas tendrían a su propio novio para que dejaran de ser unas zorras destroza hogares. – Ante esto, Kathy no hizo más que juntar las cejas y abrir un poco la boca, casi indignada por los malos ejemplos que Barry le estaba dando a la niña.

—¿En serio le dijiste eso a la niña?

—No… ¡Pero Trisha se estaba metiendo con un hombre casado!

—¿Qué? ¿¡Quién diablos es Trisha!?

—¡La bailarina con cara de adicta! – Se agarró la cabeza mientras su mujer seguía manteniendo la expresión de hace unos momentos. El cabecilla de los Burton terminó por rendirse, soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro –Es una historia complicada, pero el punto es que iremos a la juguetería. –

—Está bien. – Le sonrió – Pero vas a terminar convirtiéndola en una niña mimada. – Barry echó una leve carcajada al tiempo que se recargaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Ese es el plan. Así cuando crezca mandará a la mierda a todos los muchachos porque ninguno cumplirá con sus expectativas. – Sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes como si fuera un chiquillo ocultando una travesura, causando que Kathy negara divertida con la cabeza –¿Y estás seguro de que funcionará? – indagó la mujer.

—Me encargaré de que así sea. – Se acercó para darle un beso en la frente –¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – Vio como la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció un poco y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé, Moira no ha llegado y…

—Amor, no han pasado ni dos horas desde que se fue. Dale un poco de espacio. –Pasó gentilmente la mano por los cabellos de su esposa, pero esta sólo bajó la murada sutilmente.

—La última vez que le dimos "un poco de espacio" – habló marcando las comillas con los dedos –Terminó en una maldita isla llena de monstruos. – Se alejó unos pasos para poder mirar mejor al pelirrojo.

—Eso no fue así.

—¿Ah, no? – Arqueó las cejas con algo de molestia –Sólo mírala, Barry. Dejaste que hiciera lo que quisiera y ahora está traumada por unirse a Claire y a su grupo de amigos.

—¡Yo nunca quise que se metiera en toda ésta mierda! – Señaló alzando la voz, para éste punto Barry ya estaba harto de que Kathy se la pasara culpando y juzgando a todo el mundo —¡Sabes que le insistí para que no lo hiciera, y sabes perfectamente bien que todo esto pasó justamente porque no le dimos el espacio ni la atención que se merece! – Respiró agitado viendo como la mujer no se inmutaba. Simplemente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Kathy Burton, era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión –Por dios santo… Me perdí muchas cosas en la vida de mi propia hija, todo por hablarle como no era debido cuando pasó ese estúpido accidente – Se pasó la mano por el cabello –Ni siquiera tenía idea de que le gustan las chicas hasta hace dos semanas, ¿Qué clase de padres somos si hacemos que nuestra propia hija no confíe en nosotros para estas cosas? – Después de eso, el silencio reinó en el lugar, siendo la respiración de los casados el único sonido que inundaba la habitación. Barry, ya resignado, y algo decepcionado de que Kathy no dijera nada, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, pero antes de salir por completo se detuvo.

—Será mejor que pienses bien en lo que le vas a decir a Moira cuando vuelva, no quiero más mentiras en mi casa. – Dicho aquello, solamente salió y llamó a Natalia para irse.

.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos de camino en autobús, platicas sin sentido, unos buenos waffles con miel de maple y tocino en una cafetería eran exactamente todo lo que Moira necesitaba para ser feliz en ese de su estúpida realidad y todo el problema que había con su madre y Claire. Tal vez pasar tiempo con alguien que no estaba involucrado en toda esa mierda podría resultarle mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo demonios es que nunca supe de éste lugar? – Moira estaba encantada con el sabor de la comida, básicamente fue algo así como amor a primera mordida.

—Es nuevo, lo abrieron hace tres meses. – La rubia logró robar la porción que Moira recién había cortado.

—¡Hey! – La castaña hizo un intento por recuperarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir una cara de enojo, haciendo que Aria soltara una carcajada.

—Mírate, no has cambiado nada. – La rubia le sonrió gentilmente a ésta, notando como después la expresión en el rostro de Moira se hacía un poco seria.

—Yo no diría lo mismo.

—Bueno, si lo dices por tu corte… no importa, a mí me encanta.

—No lo digo sólo por eso, Aria, yo… — Fue interrumpida.

—Lo sé. Pero no sabía si querías hablar sobre eso. – Habló recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí… Un diario habló brevemente sobre el secuestro y ese asunto.

—Oh… — Moira dejó de comer por un momento y se quedó callada pensando en algo que decir, pero simplemente no sabía qué. ¿Qué podía contarle sobre el bioterrorismo a una persona que no tenía idea de lo que era?, ¿Quería contarle sobre cómo pasó seis meses de su vida cazando animales inocentes y asesinando monstruos que antes solían ser personas normales? No, lo que menos quería en ese momento era dar un discurso sobre su calvario.

—Fue duro… Realmente sentí que te habías ido, ¿Sabes? – Su voz se apagó por un momento –Cuando supe que estabas viva quería ir a visitarte, pero supuse que necesitarías tiempo.

La castaña seguía en silencio. Hablar sobre su experiencia en ese maldito lugar no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para hoy, y mucho menos con Aria. Tal vez más adelante, si consideraba tenerla de vuelta en su vida. Pero en ese momento sólo quería hablar sobre la cosa más insignificante que se le pasara por la mente, quería hablar sobre el clima, o los animales, por muy estúpido que sonase.

—Y supongo que aún lo necesitas.

—Algo así, pero descuida… La gente dice que mejorará con el tiempo. – Le sonrió, y comenzó a cortar otra porción del waffle.

—Entonces… —Robó el pedazo que Moira estaba a punto de comerse, haciendo que, en tal acción, ésta se acercara en un intento de seguir el bocado y provocando que su rostro quedara pocos centímetros cerca del suyo –¿Sigues teniendo tiempo después del desayuno?

Demonios. Estaba soñando, ¿No?, esa chica, la cual solía ser su "amor imposible" en la preparatoria, ahora la estaba apedreando con coqueteos y sonrisas picaras constantemente. Si eso hubiese pasado hace cuatro años, no habría dudado ni un segundo en caer a sus pies y hacer cualquier cosa que ésta le pidiera. Moira ya no era esa niña apresurada por experimentar el montón de cosas que todos los adolescentes idiotas hacían, ya no era tan manipulable como en ese entonces, y si Aria quería jugar, Moira estaba lista para sacar sus cartas.

La castaña fue la que tomó el control de la situación ahora, imitando las acciones de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia a ella y acortando aún más la distancia. Para sorpresa de la rubia, lo único que pasó fue que Moira logró ganar aquella pequeña batalla, llevándose la porción de waffle a la boca y sonriéndole con arrogancia, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Seguro, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

**oOo**

Los ojos azules estaban completamente perdidos sobre el panorama que aquel amplio ventanal dejaba a la vista. Para entonces había estado mirando los edificios de la ciudad de Toronto repetidamente durante las últimas cuatro horas. La pila de trabajo seguía acrecentándose con el paso del tiempo y ella no había revisado ni la mitad de los archivos que le habían llegado; pero simplemente le era imposible poder concentrarse en sus actividades. Después de un rato dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y procedió a masajearse las sienes. La irritabilidad y el malestar por no haber comido en todo el día se estaban haciendo más fuertes, pero no tenía ánimos para nada, considerando que cada cinco minutos volvía a su mente la idea de que Moira no querría volver a hablarle después de su discusión en el estacionamiento.

—¿Redfield? – La voz en la bocina del teléfono fijo la hizo dar un brinco. Una vez que se giró, respiró hondo antes de presionar el botón para hablar; no tenía ganas de nada.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Tu hermano está aquí, dice que es sobre la investigación.

—Está bien, dile que pase. — Presionó el botón para desactivar el altavoz. Momentos después, el mayor de los hermanos entró a la oficina sin molestarse en tocar la puerta; llevaba una carpeta en la mano y caminaba a paso seguro hasta el escritorio de la pelirroja, Una vez ahí, se sentó y le tendió los archivos.

—El primer informe de la desinfección de… — Entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer el nombre –Su… Sushest… Sush… —

—Sushestvovanie. – Dijo finalmente la pelirroja, mirando con sorna a su hermano.

—Eso. – Se rió –No sé cómo puedes decirlo tan fluido. – Habló dejando descansar su espalda sobre la silla.

—Bueno, supongo que se me quedó grabado. – Aquello no era ninguna exageración. Claire memorizó el nombre y cada detalle de la isla un mes atrás, justo antes de salir a buscar a Barry.

Cuando la B.S.A.A. interceptó el mensaje de auxilio que Moira había enviado seis meses atrás, Barry no dudó ni un segundo e inmediatamente empezó a planificar el rescate de su hija, obviamente, sin tener idea de la antigüedad de aquel aviso, ya que Claire jamás le comentó nada de eso porque no lo creyó necesario. Claire se enteró de aquello dos días después de que Barry se fuera. La pelirroja recordaba claramente haber discutido con su hermano, ya que éste sabía lo afectada que estaba.

No podía darse el lujo de perder a otro amigo, no podía dejar que otro Burton muriera a causa de ese maldito lugar. En menos de doce horas recopiló toda la información que pudo sobre la isla, y, aún con el desapruebo de su hermano, subió a un helicóptero de Terra Save y se fue. Al principio no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar al volver ahí; su prioridad era hallar a Barry, y nada más. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio al hombre, y a su lado estaba Moira, también pudo reconocer sin problema a Natalia.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Moira, fue como volver a estar viva después de todos esos meses.

—¿Estás escuchándome? – La voz del hombre corpulento resonó, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Claire parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que debes devolverme el informe cuando termines de revisarlo.

—Está bien. – Claire no dijo más, pues su mirada volvió a perderse sobre el montón de documentos que tenía por terminar. Su mano se posó en su cuello, como si estuviera tratando de darse un masaje. Aquello fue suficiente para que Chris supiera que algo andaba mal, Claire sólo hacía esas cosas cuando se encontraba pensando de más en algún asunto.

—¿Pasó algo? — Su voz sonó tranquila, lo suficiente para hacer entrar a su hermana en confianza.

—Moira fue a buscarme ésta mañana.

—¿Y cómo está?

Claire suspiró.

—Molesta.

El castaño juntó las cejas en señal de no entender mucho. Era muy raro que Claire y Moira tuviesen peleas, de hecho, nunca las habían tenido hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—De alguna manera se enteró de lo que hizo su madre.

—Pero, ¿Por qué iba a estar molesta contigo?

La pelirroja guardó silencio y procedió a levantarse de su asiento. Sus ojos puestos sobre cualquier otro lugar que no fuese su hermano. Después éste la imitó poniéndose de pie también.

—Le dije que Kathy tenía razón, que todo fue mi culpa. — Al decir eso, Chris arrugó la frente preocupado y se acercó a su hermana; no soportaba la idea de que Claire se siguiera culpando, y era perfectamente entendible que Moira se molestara ante ese pensamiento tan absurdo.

—Claire… — Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto ahora.

—Está bien. – Sonrió levemente –Pero deberías arreglar las cosas con Moira… las dos son personas adultas, pueden hacerlo. – Le dio un ligero apretón.

Chris tenía razón, Moira ya era una persona adulta, y, tal vez ese fue su error, y no sólo de ella; los demás seguían tratándola como si fuese una chiquilla o una adolescente.

—Lo haré…

—Bueno. – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Debo irme, sólo venía a dejarte el informe. –

—Lo revisaré en cuanto pueda. – Habló caminando detrás de él, una vez que éste salió, volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Y por amor de dios, ya duerme un poco.

—Y tú deja los esteroides.

—¡Que no uso esteroides!

Claire rió viendo como el hombre dejaba el lugar con una expresión de molestia. Obviamente el castaño no consumía ninguna de esas cosas, aunque a Barry y a ella les encantara molestarlo con eso. Chris también tuvo una especie de crisis después de que creyeron que Jill había muerto al intentar salvarlo de las manos de Wesker. Aunque él no había llegado a los extremos como Claire, se la pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo ejercicio o en galerías de tiro. Aquello le convirtió en un soldado implacable, llevándolo a convertirse en uno de los miembros más respetables de la B.S.A.A. Era gracioso como la historia de los Redfield tenía tantos paralelos, pues, tras todo el sufrimiento, Claire llegó a ocupar el puesto de jefa, haciendo un trabajo incluso mejor que el de Neil.

**oOo**

El sol ya pintaba de tonos naranja las calles de la ciudad, algunos le llamaban atardecer, las personas que se dedicaban a las artes le conocían más como la hora dorada, y para Moira Burton era "otro estúpido día casi termina". Aunque, bien debía admitir que, se la había pasado genial en compañía de Aria.

Tras pasar todo el día juntas, la rubia decidió que era hora de volver a casa, siendo acompañada por Moira hasta allá. El lugar era bonito, un edificio con departamentos un poco pequeños, pero modernos. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde Aria vivía con una de sus compañeras de universidad. Aria abrió la puerta y poco después invitó a pasar a Moira, adentrándose en el apartamento; Moira la siguió y cerró una vez que estuvo dentro.

—Lindo lugar. – Habló mirando a los alrededores. Había un montón de libretas y hojas sobre la mesa, en la pequeña sala había más de lo mismo, junto con un portátil que suponía, era de la rubia.

—Hago lo posible para mantenerlo en orden, pero la universidad es un infierno. – Dijo sacándose la chaqueta, viendo como Moira se paseaba por el lugar, mirando los cuadros de esa cosa horrorosa a la que muchos llaman "arte" moderno –¿Quieres tomar algo? – llamó la atención de la castaña, la cual simplemente con una sonrisa negó –¿No quieres sentarte? – se acercó hasta a ella.

—Estoy bien, tranquila. – De pronto se encontró de frente con Aria, la sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido.

—Bien. – Se encogió de hombros.

El silencio se hizo presente después de eso, creando un momento de tensión entre las dos jóvenes. Los ojos verdes no se despegaban de los cafés. Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que ambas se rieron por lo recientemente sucedido. –¿Qué rayos fue eso? Nunca hubo silencios incómodos entre nosotras. – Habló divertida la rubia –Yo qué voy a saber. – Moira se recargó en la mesa, soltando otra risa, y poco después volvieron a lo mismo.

—Tiene que haber una forma de llenar ese silencio. – Aria se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de Moira. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el momento que rodeó el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos. Un roce fue suficiente para iniciarlo todo. Al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba besando a Moira, con un poco de vacilación al principio, pero, cuando ésta comenzó a corresponder, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso.

Las manos de la castaña se posaron en la cintura de Aria, atrayéndola un poco más, en busca de la proximidad que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, mientras que ésta se dedicaba a bajar el cierre de la sudadera de su compañera. Al lograr su objetivo, la prenda salió volando para caer en algún lugar de la casa. Cuando sus pulmones rogaron por algo de oxigeno, tomaron un poco de distancia. La respiración agitada le hizo tomarse un momento para poder hablar.

—No puedo creer que tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para esto. – Susurró la castaña, provocando que Aria riera y volviese a aferrarse a su cuello, recargando su frente sobre la de ella.

—¿Y qué nos detiene ahora?

Moira sonrió y negó con la cabeza, poco después sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso más apasionado. La castaña cargó a su acompañante, haciendo que ésta enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder agarrarse mejor, dirigiéndose a paso torpe hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Tal vez tardaría un poco más en volver a casa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**¿Revs? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¡Gracias por leer! **

**¿Qué les ha parecido Aria? Espero que no me odien después de éste capítulo. :'v**

**Me estoy muriendo, así que para el próximo capítulo responderé a sus revs. :'v**

**¡Un abrazo de oso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello... It's Me...**

**xD Ha llegado la actualización! No puedo creer que he actualizado tres veces en menos de un mes, creo que estoy drogada. :v**

**Como saben, el capítulo anterior fue bastante largo para mi gusto, y pudimos conocer algunas cosillas sobre Aria. Preparense para verla por aquí un rato, porque al igual que Kathy, Aria es un mal necesario xD**

**En fin, no haré spoilers, pero preparen sus gritos de fangirls. :3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama... y las mensadas de los Burton, y Trisha la zorra rompe hogares. xD**

**Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!**

**_No Es Tan Fácil_**

**_Capítulo 8_**

Una exhausta Claire Redfield se encontraba recogiendo el montón de documentos que tenía apilados sobre su escritorio; al parecer tendría que llevarse algo de trabajo a casa, puesto que no había podido avanzar mucho con el paso de las horas. Tomó los archivos, revisando que no faltase ninguno, y una vez con todo en mano, se dispuso a marcharse. Aún seguía pensando en alguna manera de arreglar las cosas con Moira, pero, para eso, debía quitarse un poco de la pesada culpa que llevaba cargando ya hace varios meses, o, en el mejor de los casos, fingir que ésta había desaparecido. Sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea al instante; ya no quería mentirle más a la joven. Después de todo, fue ella la que prometió que no habría secretos entre las dos.

_El jardín de los Burton se encontraba lleno de invitados aquella tarde. Como era usual, a Barry le gustaba hacer reuniones y barbacoas por cualquier mínimo motivo; en éste caso, era porque Claire había decidido mudarse a Canadá. Aparentemente todo iba bien, Chris y Barry estaban teniendo una especie de competencia por ver quién comía más hamburguesas, Jill, que en ese entonces aún tenía el color castaño en el cabello charlaba con Kathy sobre decoración de interiores, Rebecca y Billy discutían por alguna cosa estúpida. Y sentada al final de la mesa, se encontraba Moira, con la mirada perdida y distante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando la joven decidió levantarse por algo de tomar, no pudo evitar toparse con Claire mirándola de manera curiosa._

_—__¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la pelirroja, acto seguido dio un sorbo a la botella de cerveza, y obteniendo en respuesta un suspiro por parte de Moira, que después sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Claire la llevó a la parte de adentro de la casa, esperando poder hablar con ella tranquilamente; una vez ahí, esperó paciente para que Moira estuviera dispuesta a contarle._

_—__Me gustaría saber por dónde empezar… — Respiró profundamente, pero aquello no sirvió, puesto que sólo llevó a su mente a lugares más oscuros. La urgencia por sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento era demasiada, pero, a su vez, el miedo también la estaba matando. El pensar en qué era lo que la Redfield le diría una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz le aterrorizaba de sobremanera; aquello logró romperla, las lágrimas brotaron y su voz tembló –Claire, ¿A caso hay algo malo en mí? – preguntó abrazándose a sí misma._

_La frente de Claire se arrugó en señal de preocupación._

_—__¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué tendría que haber algo malo en ti, Moira? – La pelirroja buscó que Moira la mirase a los ojos, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga para atraer su atención._

_—__Es que… __— __Se agarró la cabeza –Si te digo esto tal vez no volverás a hablarme – Desvió su mirada._

_—__¿A qué te refieres? Moira, si estás teniendo problemas con drogas o algo así, yo…_

_—__¿Qué? ¡No!... no es eso. – La tranquilizó. Claire suspiró aliviada._

_—__Entonces no entiendo qué puede ser tan malo como para creer que podría alejarme._

_Moira volvió a respirar hondo, dignándose a mirar por fin a la pelirroja._

_—__Soy… gay. – Dijo finalmente al tiempo que más lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con Claire sonriéndole cálidamente._

_—__¿Era eso lo que tanto te preocupaba? – Vio como la castaña asintió, intentando sacarse las lágrimas con la manga del suéter, pero Claire la detuvo tomando sus muñecas para que pudiera mirarla, ensanchando su sonrisa –No pasa nada, Moira – La pelirroja fue la que usó sus pulgares para borrar el rastro de llanto en las mejillas de la más joven._

_—__¿N-no crees que soy rara o una mierda así? – Dijo con la voz aún temblorosa, viendo como la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza. Sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzó a los brazos de Claire, haciéndola reír quedamente, para que después ésta correspondiera el gesto. En ese momento era lo único que necesitaba, después de sentirse como una completa extraña, el saber que había alguien ahí para apoyarla y para decirle que todo estaría bien, era lo más reconfortante del mundo._

_—__Jamás podría pensar eso de ti. – Pasó la mano por la espalda de la castaña para hacer que ésta se relajara –Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio, tal vez así no hubiera sido tan pesado. –_

_—__Lo siento. – Varios segundos después rompieron el abrazo._

_—__Acordemos algo. – Dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír –A partir de ahora no habrá secretos… Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Moira. – La mirada que tenía era completamente sincera. Claire de verdad quería que Moira confiara en ella, quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola._

_—__Bien. – Moira rió ligeramente, para luego levantar su mano y enseñarle el dedo meñique; la de los ojos azules la miró sin comprender –Debes cerrar el trato, Redfield – las comisuras en los labios de Claire volvieron a curvarse al comprender al fin de lo que iba todo eso, y aunque le pareciera un poco infantil al principio, esa fue la forma de sellar su promesa. _

Su móvil sonando la trajo de vuelta al presente. Era Barry. Sin pensárselo mucho decidió atender.

—Barry, hola.

—Claire, ¿Está Moira contigo?

La pellirroja frunció el entrecejo confundida, pues, todo éste tiempo supuso que la castaña estaba en su casa.

—No… La vi ésta mañana, pero fue sólo por unos minutos.

—Mierda.

—¿Intentaste contactarte con ella? – Claire comenzó a caminar fuera de su oficina a paso rápido.

—Sí, pero no me responde… No la encuentro por ningún lado – Escuchó como la voz del hombre tenía un dejo de desesperación.

Ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca.

—Voy a buscarla, por favor mantén la calma. – Claire buscaba con la mirada la oficina de comunicaciones. Maldijo internamente, pues su ansiedad no la estaba haciendo pensar claramente. Cortó la comunicación y corrió una vez que dio con el lugar; abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, encontrándose con un hombre de unos treinta años trabajando en uno de los ordenadores. El pobre casi se cae de la silla. Se puso una mano en el pecho y suspiró –Dios, casi me matas de un susto, Redfield. – Dijo mirando a la mujer, pero al parecer ésta no tenía ni tiempo de disculparse por su intrusión.

—Zac, ¿Puedes rastrear a alguien con su número telefónico? – El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces.

—Uh… sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Moira. – fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Qué pasa con Moira? ¿Está bien?

—Es lo que necesito saber, Barry no la encuentra por ningún lado. – Dicho eso, el hombre se giró nuevamente al ordenador y comenzó a teclear lo que parecían ser algunos comandos.

—Bien. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer. ¿Tienes el número? – Habló sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Claire dio una respuesta afirmativa y le proporcionó la información, rogando internamente por que pudiesen encontrarla, y una vez que eso pasara, poder hallarla sana y salva. No podría perdonarse ésta vez si algo le llegara a pasar a la castaña; ya había tenido que pasar por suficientes cosas, y no estaba segura de poder soportar algo más.

—Lo tengo. – El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró. La incertidumbre la estaba matando, sólo quería saber en dónde estaba y salir corriendo a buscarla –Está cerca del centro, aquí tienes las coordenadas. – Claire marcó la ubicación en su GPS y volvió a apresurarse.

—Gracias, ¡Te debo una! – Habló saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

**oOo**

Moira suspiró mirando a su alrededor; al parecer una de sus botas había desaparecido misteriosamente en el transcurso de su reciente encuentro con la rubia. Buscó bajo la cama, en el clóset, en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, pero ni rastro alguno del objeto. Se rascó la nuca, no sabía si por confusión o frustración. –¡Lotería! – vio a Aria entrar con el zapato en la mano, alzándolo victoriosa, para luego entregárselo a Moira –¿Cómo mierda acabó en el pasillo? – Preguntó. Su "amiga" sólo atinó a encoger los hombros y reírse, viendo como la castaña se sentaba en la cama para atarse los cordones.

Aria se dejó caer a un lado de Moira; importándole poco si la ropa que llevaba puesta se desordenaba. Su compañera miraba vagamente como el pecho de ésta subía y bajaba cuando respiraba. Al cabo de un rato, y al ver que no había palabra alguna en boca de Aria, Moira fue la que inició conversación –¿Todo bien? – Preguntó, recostándose junto a la joven, usando su codo para recargarse y la palma de su mano para apoyar su mejilla –Espero que no vayas a decirme que tienes novia o una mierda así. – Aquello que dijo sólo sirvió para que la rubia echara una risa e imitara la posición de Moira, acercándose hasta propinarle un corto beso en los labios. –Todo está de maravilla. – Habló sonriente –Sólo estoy agotada. – La castaña sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—No te culpo, caminamos bastante. – Ahora se dirigía afuera de la habitación para buscar su sudadera, tratando de localizarla con la mirada. Aria tenía una habilidad sorprendente para que las cosas cayeran en los lugares menos esperados. Segundos después, la rubia apareció para hacerle compañía.

—Nah, puedo pasármela todo el día caminando y no tengo problema.

Moira encontró la prenda más rápido de lo que se esperaba; entonces se giró para encarar a Aria, instantes después dándose cuenta del significado en las palabras de la rubia.

—Oh… — Esbozó una sonrisa, viendo como la rubia se dirigía hacia la cocina, para abrir la nevera y sacar una lata de gaseosa.

—Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. – Dijo para después dar un sorbo de la bebida, notando como Moira fruncía el entrecejo con confusión, caminando hasta la barra de la cocina para quedar frente a la chica.

—¿Rumores? – Preguntó, observando como la rubia asentía –¿Qué clase de rumores? – Aria no hizo más que morderse el labio y formar una sonrisa picara, haciendo que a la castaña se le subieran los colores al rostro. Moira era una chica con el ego bastante alto, a decir verdad, pero, cuando se trataba de su vida sexual y su famoso complejo de Don Juan, no dejaba de repetir que todo eso no era más que exageraciones. Sí, había tenido más de una novia, y sí, aquella no era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien, pero tampoco era para tanto.

—Ah, por favor. La gente no se cansa de exagerar con esa mierda.

Aria rodó los ojos y se rió.

—Eres tan modesta. – Se acercó para pellizcarle las mejillas, obteniendo un ligero gruñido por parte de la castaña.

Tras quedarse platicando por un rato, Moira decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Un par de besos de despedida después, se dispuso a irse, pues ya se había tardado más de lo que tenía planeado ese día; sólo esperaba que algún taxi pasara por ahí pronto, la idea de ir por la calle sola la estaba poniendo de nervios.

.

.

.

Claire trataba de conducir lo más calmada posible; estaría mintiendo si decía que no estuvo a punto de chocar en dos ocasiones por ir buscando en los alrededores. Minutos después, Zac llamó para informarle que Moira había comenzado a moverse; le mandó la nueva ubicación, y la pelirroja decidió apresurarse antes de que se alejara más. Cuando se encontró cerca, hizo contacto con Barry para avisar que la había encontrado.

—¿En dónde está? Voy para allá. – Se escuchó la voz del hombre por el altavoz de su móvil.

—No te preocupes, yo la llevo a casa. – Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente, entrecerró los ojos al ver a una persona a la distancia, sobre una parada de autobús.

—Bien, entonces. – Suspiró agotado –Gracias, Claire, en serio. –

—Tranquilo, nos vemos en un rato. – Dicho aquello, cortó la comunicación y siguió conduciendo hasta que al fin pudo reconocer a Moira.

La luz del auto la segó por un momento y casi le da un ataque al ver que había quedado demasiado cerca. El idiota que casi la atropella todavía se dignó a pitar el claxon cuatro veces, cosa que la molestó aún más. Pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mismísima Claire Redfield bajando de la SUV con una expresión indescifrable sobre su rostro. Eso no restaba el hecho de que casi hacía que se cagara en los pantalones.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa!? ¡Casi me matas! – Gritó extendiendo los brazos como esas personas que se ponen a discutir antes de agarrarse a golpes tras haber chocado sus autos. Claire cerró la puerta con fuerza. Las cejas juntas. Definitivamente estaba molesta, y no era para menos.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa a ti!? ¡Tu padre casi me llama llorando porque no contestas el puto teléfono! – Moira parpadeó un par de veces. Escuchar a Claire diciendo malas palabras en sus reclamos era el sinónimo de que estaba más que furiosa. Pero estaba confundida, pues, su móvil no había sonado para nada en todo el día. Mientras la pelirroja iba caminando a zancadas hacia a ella, sacó el aparato para verificar si había alguna llamada perdida, encontrándose con que la condenada cosa estaba en modo avión. Tal vez eso pasó durante su agradable experiencia con el tipo que tenía planes de acosarla.

—Mierda... Lo siento, tal vez puse el modo avión accidentalmente y…

Guardó silencio de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al sentirse presionada contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que en ese momento se encontraba envolviéndola en un abrazo.

¿Debía hacer algo?

Respiró profundo. No, no había nada que decir. El momento era jodidamente perfecto como para arruinarlo diciendo alguna estupidez, y después de la pelea que habían tenido esa mañana, aquello simplemente era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en el día. El sentir como la pelirroja la abrazaba con fuerza, le hizo sentir la necesidad de aferrarse a ella como fuera. Sus brazos encontraron la manera de enredarse por la cintura de Claire, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, permaneciendo así por varios segundos, que llegaron a sentirse como una eternidad.

—Demonios, Moira. – La voz de la mayor sonaba grave, tal vez porque trataba fervientemente contener el llanto debido al momento que la hizo pasar –No vuelvas a hacer algo así, casi me da un ataque – Dijo juntando las cejas con preocupación, tomando algo de distancia para poder ver el rostro de la castaña. Sus manos se posaron sobre el rostro de la más joven de manera protectora, mirándola de arriba abajo, como asegurándose de que no tuviera ni un rasguño. Moira comprendió aquello a la perfección, apresurándose a hablar antes de que las preguntas se hicieran presentes –Estoy bien, Claire, tranquila. – Vio como la pelirroja apretó los labios, forzándose a no dejar salir las lágrimas, y asintiendo levemente, bajando sus manos hasta los hombros de Moira.

—Lo siento. Por preocuparte, y por lo de ésta mañana. – Vociferó quedamente, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de aquel abrazo.

—Descuida, yo entiendo que… — Se vio interrumpida al sentir una fragancia diferente en el aire. Arrugó la nariz en un intento por saber de dónde provenía, y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que la castaña era la portadora de aquel perfume. Se alejó un poco, aún con la misma expresión, dejando a Moira bastante extrañada.

—¿Claire? – Arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

—Creí… — Volvió a olfatear –Creí que no te gustaban los perfumes dulces. – Dijo sin más. Moira sólo pudo desviar la mirada y rogar porque la pelirroja no notara que su cara estaba empezando a ponerse más roja que un tomate.

—Es... Es una larga historia, no importa.

Vio a Claire sonreírle como siempre, después la mujer movió su cabeza en dirección a la SUV.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa antes de que Barry diga que intenté poner mis lujuriosas manos sobre su bebé. – Habló divertida, causando que una carcajada se le escapara a Moira.

—Eres una tonta. — Dijo entre risas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Éste momento Burtonfield compensa el que Moira se haya tirado a Aria? Yo sé que no, pero vale la pena preguntar xD**

**¿Revs? harían muy feliz a un dinosaurio. **

**¡Un abrazo de oso! ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
